Love and Games
by darklover
Summary: AU, after the First was defeated, not like in the show. Spike is leaving for England, will Buffy stop him or let him go?RR. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Joss and co. are the ones that own BTVS.  
  
Summary: This story is set after the First was defeated. The Season 7 ending DID NOT happen., so its AU from then on. Sunnydale was not destroyed.  
  
Buffy awoke as soon as the sunlight hit her face. It was morning, and she rolled on the other side of her bed trying to hide from the sun that was interrupting her sleep. She sighed in defeat, since she could no longer fall asleep. The sun had won this battle.  
  
It has been nearly a year since the First had been defeated. The hell mouth was no more in Sunnydale. The world was safe once more this time thanks to the rogue slayer called Faith. She had sacrificed herself to close the hell mouth, when the seal had been opened.  
  
Willow had done a spell before Faith died, that transferred the power of the Slayer to all the potential Slayers making them all Chosen Ones. All the girls in the world who had the potential now held the power of the Chosen One.  
  
After Faith's death, the gang held a memorial for her. Everyone had something good to say about her despite what she had done in the past. Some potentials and including Anya had died during the final showdown. It had been a real sad day despite the victory against the First.  
  
Giles had started a Watcher's Council in Cleveland, since there was a hell mouth located there. Several newly called Slayers decided to join him, since they still needed training. Other Slayers decided to go back with their families, but they promised to protect their home town against the remaining evils in the world.  
  
Willow and Kennedy went with Giles, to help him find the Slayers all over the world who did not know their destiny. Xander also came decided to go to Cleveland to lend a helpful hand with his carpentry expertise. Andrew also came to help out, since he had no where else to go. He offered to clean up after the girls and cook for them. Giles had accepted the offer since no one else who want to do that especially for free.  
  
Buffy stretched and yawned. She and Dawn, and not excluding Spike were the only ones that had stayed in Sunnydale. Dawn was in her second year of high school. Spike lived with them, but he and Buffy were not together. They were just friends. Buffy now works at UC Sunnydale as a fitness instructor.  
  
Buffy looked at the clock beside her bed, it glared back at her with its red digits showing that it was 6am. Buffy stood up, to get ready for the day ahead of her. She looked through her drawers for something to wear. She decided on a red halter top and jeans, later at work she would change into her work out clothes.  
  
She grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. An hour later she was finished with her shower and was dressed. She walked down the stairs to find the house filled with the aroma of fresh Folgers coffee. She walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Mmm, coffee. Gotta love the smell," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Morning," Spike greeted her.  
  
Buffy sat at the kitchen table, while Spike poured her a cup of coffee. She inhaled the scent, before she took a sip. "Good coffee," she said after tasting it.  
  
"Thanks," Spike said.  
  
Buffy got up to make some toast, but Spike stopped her. "Here I made you a real breakfast," Spike said as he passed her a plate with some pancakes and the works.  
  
"Thanks Spike, but you didn't have to," Buffy began.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to," Spike cut her off.  
  
Buffy began eating her breakfast. She and Spike were good friends now, but she knew she had feelings for him. She still hadn't brought herself to make more of their friendship though.  
  
"So has Dawn called?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, the Lil Bit says everything is fine," Spike responded.  
  
Dawn had left yesterday for Sweden. She was supposed to meet Kennedy and Willow there. They were recruiting several Slayers there, that did not know of their calling. Dawn had begged to go, Buffy had finally agreed since she wanted her sister to have a good summer. She had promised her once that she would let her travel someday and this was her chance.  
  
Buffy finished her breakfast and went over to the sink to wash the dish. Buffy looked at the clock in the kitchen and said," Gotta go, see ya later Spike." Buffy went upstairs to get her gym bag.  
  
"Bye Buffy," he called after her.  
  
Spike went to the living room to watch t.v. like he usually did. He didn't do much during the day, just help the Slayer out with stuff around the house and watch tv. During the night he had a job as a security and helped Buffy with patrolling. Demons still came to the hell mouth, well ex hell mouth. It was too big of legend that some demons never could stop coming here.  
  
The next night Buffy entered the house. She had just come from patrolling alone. She could hear Spike talking to someone. She wondered who he was talking to. It wasn't Dawn unless he was talking to her on the phone. Buffy got happy at the idea of her sister calling, she hadn't had much of a chance to call Dawn, since she was busy. Buffy walked into the living room to find it empty. Buffy then next went to the kitchen, she stopped short when she heard that Spike was in the kitchen  
  
"Yes, ok then I'll get a flight in two days then," she heard Spike say.  
  
A flight? Where was he going? Was he leaving Sunnydale and never returning? Buffy wondered.  
  
A voice in her head told her Bad Buffy, you shouldn't be eaves dropping. She figured he was talking to someone on the phone. The curious part of her begged her to listen to the conversation. In the end, the curious part was victorious.  
  
"Yes, right then thanks. Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"You just better bloody have them when I arrive in England."  
  
"Don't worry you'll get your cash."  
  
Buffy heard a click noise, signaling the end of the conversation. Spike came out of the kitchen, " Did you just get here?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yea, I did," Buffy lied.  
  
"How was patrol?" he asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh, you know the usual. Couple of vamps, nothing much," Buffy said.  
  
She wanted to ask him, why he was leaving in two days, but she didn't. A part of her was angry while the other one was just curious.  
  
"I'm going out," Spike said.  
  
"Going out? Where?" Buffy asked a bit too quickly.  
  
Spike lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything else but, "Around town,"  
  
"Oh, ok well I'm tired. I'm going to bed now," Buffy said.  
  
"See ya Buffy," Spike told her as he closed the door behind him.  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, not the characters.  
  
Feedback: Please review! Oh please say you will!  
  
Buffy turned to her class and told them, " I hope everyone has a nice summer. I'll see those of you who take the class next year."  
  
Buffy dismissed her class, most of the students filed out of the class but some came up to her and wished her a good summer as well. Buffy grabbed a towel as soon as the last of her students left and dabbed off the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead during their last routine of exercises for the semester.  
  
Buffy sighed and began putting away all the mats that were on the floor. Her thoughts kept drifting over what she heard the previous night. Spike was going to England, she did not know why though. She was afraid that he would never return. A voice in her head told her why she should care after its not like they were together or anything. Maybe Spike didn't love her anymore, after all he hadn't acted like he loved her or told her that he loved her in over a year. They were just friends, that's all. But she didn't want to be friends, she realized. She really cared about him, but was to afraid to start something. And now he was leaving, she was losing him.  
  
Buffy finished putting the mats away and tidying up the room. She left the room and locked it. She walked through the UC Sunnydale campus trying to figure out what she should do.  
  
Spike turned off the telly and glanced at the clock. It was 5pm and Buffy still wasn't here. She usually came home from work earlier. He decided not to worry after all she was a big girl, not to mention the Slayer. Spike went upstairs and to his room. His room was the former room of Willow. He hadn't wanted to move in with the Slayer permanently but she had insisted and Dawn also helped in convincing him to stay with them.  
  
Spike sat on his bed looking across the room at the picture that was on the dresser. It was of Buffy. She was sitting in the park alone smiling that dazzling smile of hers. Spike gazed at the picture with intense feeling. He smiled as he looked at his Slayer. He still loved her of course, he had never stopped loving her. He and Buffy were just friends now, it wasn't that he didn't like because he did, but the wish that someday they'd be together was always in his heart and soul. But he knew that wasn't going to be possible. He greatly valued their friendship, he never expected to be friends with her ever but it happened.  
  
Buffy opened the door and entered the house. She went straight to the couch to sit down and watch some t.v.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Spike came into the living room.  
  
"Hey, yourself," she gave him a small smile.  
  
"How was your last day?" Spike asked as he settled himself beside her.  
  
"It was okay, just like a regular day mostly," Buffy said as she kept flipping channels.  
  
"Ooh, look reruns of Dawson's Creek is on you wanna watch that?" she asked Spike.  
  
"Sure, nothing like a good rerun," Spike answered.  
  
They watched the show in silence for ten minutes when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Spike said as he got up to answer it.  
  
"'ello," he answered the phone.  
  
"Yes, I did call earlier," he said.  
  
Buffy got up and told Spike she was going to get something to eat, he merely nodded as she past by.  
  
Buffy went into the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn and put in the microwave. She could hear Spike talking to whoever was on the phone. From what she understood it was the travel agent Spike was talking to. The microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was ready. She took out the bag and placed the popcorn in a bowl. She returned to the living room.  
  
Spike had just finished talking on the phone. He ran a hand to through his hair. Buffy sat on the coach with the popcorn and Spike soon joined her. Buffy noted that he seemed to be nervous about something which was strange.  
  
After the show was done, Spike turned off the show. "I liked this episode," Buffy commented.  
  
"Me, too," Spike said.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Spike began.  
  
Buffy straightened and waited for Spike to tell her that he was leaving.  
  
"Buffy, I'm leaving for England tonight," Spike announced.  
  
"T t tonight?" Buffy stammered. She knew he was leaving but she didn't expect this soon.  
  
"Yes tonight, I've got some stuff to take care of," Spike said, answering the question of why he was leaving.  
  
"Must be important, because you have to leave tonight," Buffy said, her voice almost betraying her.  
  
"Something of the sort," Spike said neutrally.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back soon," he added.  
  
"Who says I'm worrying? I'm worry free," she gave him a small smile. He was coming back, that was good.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be packing now," Spike said. Buffy nodded. He left her alone in the living room as he headed upstairs to pack.  
  
Buffy felt relieved that he said he was coming back. But then again there were doubts in her mind that kept taunting her. Stop doubting, Buffy he'll come back he always does, she told herself in order to qualm her doubts.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Spike descended the stairs with an old gym bag. Spike wasn't showing any emotion as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"So I guess this is where the good bye comes in?" Buffy said as approached him.  
  
"No, there isn't a good bye I'll be back," he assured her.  
  
"Uh, we'll til then, we'll see each other," Buffy said uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, until then," he stared at her face. He wanted to kiss her badly but didn't dare to. Buffy stared into his cerulean eyes and didn't say anything.  
  
He hefted the bag to one side and opened the door, he stared into her eyes, and Buffy asked, " How are you getting to the airport?"  
  
"Clem's on his way," Spike explained. The loose skinned demon had returned when the First was defeated but decided to leave because he found a better place to live in with his girlfriend which he met while leaving Sunnydale.  
  
"Oh, say hi to him for me," Buffy said.  
  
"Will do," he nodded.  
  
Spike finally left and closed the door behind him. Buffy sighed and decided to go to sleep early. He was gone, for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, all I own is my BTVS season 4 dvd set. The characters are owned by Joss and co.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are welcome, so don't hesitate to review. Flames are not welcome, so don't flame.  
  
There seemed to be a distant sound that disturbed her. Her mind was a whirl as she tried to focus on what the sound was. She groaned, as she turned in her sleep. Her hands reached her nightstand and she knocked off something . The sound awoke her and she looked down on the ground.  
  
The object that was on the ground was the phone. She grabbed the phone and answered it groggily, "Hello, who is it?"  
  
"Hi, Buffy, it's me your sister Dawn," the voice on the phone answered.  
  
"Oh, hey, how are you?" Buffy asked, happy that it was her sister was calling,  
  
"I'm good. Sorry, if I woke you. I didn't really know how to calculate time," Dawn admitted.  
  
"It's okay," Buffy said.  
  
"So how's your trip going?" Buffy wondered.  
  
"Oh my God, Buffy it's so cool here. It's been so much fun, and there's tons of cute guys. Oh and we've found three Slayers now," Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"That's great, how did they take the news?"  
  
"Well, they were pretty wigged out at first, but they kinda accepted the whole Slayer deal."  
  
Buffy knew that so many of those girls out there would not always accept it like some of them did. Some of them were scared and did not want to accept the responsibility, who could blame them? She at one time had been scared when she found out about her calling, but over time she had accepted it. She hoped they would all eventually accept their calling, it was not something that they could not stop.  
  
"Well, it's good they accepted it."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy could practically see her sister nodding in agreement.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Buffy is something wrong?" Dawn broke the silence.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's good," her sister answered quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, positive."  
  
"I don't believe you what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy sighed, she should have known her sister would tell something was wrong with her. She knew there was no way she'd get out of this conversation until Dawn knew what was wrong with her.  
  
"Well, uh Spike left for England yesterday," Buffy began.  
  
"He left? As in never coming back? But why?"  
  
"Yes, he left. He said he was coming but though, I don't know why he left."  
  
Dawn took in the information and asked, "So let me guess you miss him?"  
  
"No, I mean it's only been, not even a day."  
  
"But you know you will."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy admitted.  
  
"And your afraid he might not return like he said he would.," Dawn added.  
  
"How come you know what I'm thinking," Buffy groaned.  
  
"What can I say? I'm psychic," Dawn laughed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come back. He always does."  
  
"I know, but.."  
  
"Do you love him?" Dawn asked suddenly.  
  
"Love him? Well, I don't know its complicated. I mean, I really do have feelings for him, but I'm not sure if it's love."  
  
"Does he know you have feelings for him?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if he knows I have feelings still, because we never discussed stuff in a while. I don't even know if he loves me."  
  
"I think he still does."  
  
After a few moments of silence Dawn said," I think you should go to England."  
  
"Are you crazy? Never mind that you are beyond crazy."  
  
"I'm not crazy. I think should go to England. I mean if you happen to see Spike then it could be your chance to tell him you got feelings, otherwise it's a just a trip to relax. You know a vacation, you do need one."  
  
Buffy considered Dawn's idea for a moment. Her sister was right, it was a perfect excuse to treat her self to a trip. After all the years of slaying it was time she do something fun and this was her chance. She didn't need to protect Sunnydale anymore, she was free to do what she wanted.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Yess!" her sister squealed with excitement.  
  
"How I'm gonna figure out where he was headed to?"  
  
"Oh that's easy, just look in his room, there's bound to be a clue there."  
  
"I can't look in his room. I respect people's privacy you know."  
  
"Well, then say good bye to the trip you never took."  
  
Buffy frowned but then said, "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Ok, well I gotta go. Phone card is about to run out."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you or you call me sometime."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and sighed. What had she decided to do? Well, she could not do it, but a part of her kept telling her to go ahead with the plan. She decided to get dress and head downstairs for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Buffy watched the morning news. She clicked off the television, and decided it was time to find out where Spike had gone to. She went upstairs and headed for Spike's room. She clicked open the door, surprised it wasn't locked. It made her feel guilty, Spike trusted her enough to leave his room unlocked. She pushed open the door and entered the room. She glanced at the bed which was slightly a mess. She fixed it and then looked at the drawers of the dresser.  
  
He might have put some papers that held a clue as where he was, she thought as she opened a drawer. She rummaged through it but only managed to find some shirts and a play boy magazine. Buffy stared at the magazine in disgust, she threw it back in the drawer she found it in.  
  
"Guess, he'll always be a pig," she muttered.  
  
Her search through the drawers was unsuccessful. She look at the top of the dresser, but there was nothing. She glanced at the night stand, and there was a paper that caught her eye. She walked to it, and picked up the paper. It had the information of Spike's flight and where he was headed to.  
  
"Great! Search was successful. Looks like I'll be heading to Manchester, England," Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
Buffy left the room with the paper at hand, she closed the door behind her and went to her room. She looked through her phone book until she found the travel agent her mom used to always use during her trips. She grabbed the phone and began dialing.  
  
A/N: I know Spike or rather William was born in London and was turned in London. I'm not changing that, but this story does not take place there, just to let you know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters Joss and associates are the owners, so don't sue. I'm just burrowing 'em for fun.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are welcome, so please review! Flames are not welcome so please don't flame.  
  
Buffy sighed as she settled into her seat. She had managed to find a flight to Manchester, this very night. She stared out the window which was next to her. A man in about his mid forties sat next to her.  
  
"Hi," she greeted him.  
  
"Hello," he said in a irritated voice.  
  
"So have you ever been to Manchester?" she asked trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Yes, I have," the man answered curtly.  
  
"How's it like?" she asked.  
  
"Look, miss, I'm trying to get some sleep. I haven't had good sleep, so I'm not in the mood for meaningless chit chat ok?"  
  
"Sorry sir, I'll be shutting up now,"  
  
The man grumbled and closed his eyes. "Cranky much," Buffy muttered under breath. The voice on the intercom started making announcements.  
  
"All passengers at this time please put your seat belts on for your safety. Thank you. Refreshments and food will be served later on during your flight.  
  
Several other announcements were made and then it was time for take off. After the air plane was in the air she thought, "Wow, it's been forever since I've been in a plane. Almost forgot what it felt like."  
  
Manchester, England  
  
Spike turned on the telly. The sun was about to rise, but he didn't feel like sleeping any longer. He glanced at the picture of Buffy that he had brought along. It was placed on top of his night stand. God, how much he missed her. It had only been about a day or so but he still missed her. He wanted to talk to her and just watch movies like they always would. But, he couldn't do that, she was miles away, across the ocean. He wondered what she was doing right now.  
  
He stared at the phone, should he call her, he wondered. He wanted to, but another part of him told him not to. He stood up and said to himself, "Might as well get ready s'not like I got something else to do. Claire will arrive soon enough."  
  
A/N: Sorry you guys if this is short, don't worry I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own all the characters of BTVS, yay me! Ha I wish I could say that, but sadly I can't. They belong to good ol' Joss Whedon and associates. so don't sue.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are welcome, so please review! . Flames are not welcome so don't flame.  
  
Buffy walked past crowds of people to get to the area where the luggage was being brought in from the plane. She watched endless pieces of luggage that wasn't hers go around the merry go round thing. Finally she spotted her suitcase and went to retrieve it.  
  
She pushed the strap of her hand bag up her shoulder, so that it wouldn't fall and she would be able to carry the suit case better. She turned with suitcase in hand and walked in the direction that several people where walking in.  
  
She reached the exit of the airport and decided to rest in one of the benches located near the exit doors. The trip had made her exhausted. She had been stuck about thirteen hours in a plane, well not the same plane but a plane nonetheless. She had changed planes back in Washington D.C. Buffy glanced at a large clock that read 6:00pm.  
  
She wanted to be in her comfy bed, at home. Buffy sighed, as she opened up her hand bag and retrieved a paper. It had the information of the hotel, she was going to stay at. The paper that she had found in Spike's room hadn't contained the information about his hotel unfortunately so all she could do was hope that she'll find him.  
  
"Might as well head to a comfy hotel bed," she thought, as she adjusted her belongings and headed for the airport exit.  
  
Buffy bumped into someone and her suit case clattered to the ground. Buffy bent down to pick it up. At the same time the person that she had bumped into bent down to pick her suit case up for her.  
  
"I'm terribly, sorry let me pick up your suitcase for you Miss," a young Brittish man said apologetic.  
  
"No, it's ok I can handle it," she said as she picked up her suitcase, before the man could assist her.  
  
"I'm very sorry, it's all my fault, I wasn't looking," the man began.  
  
Buffy cut him off, "No, it was my fault, I was too busy thinking I wasn't even looking where I was going,"  
  
Buffy studied the man, he was in his early twenties. He had black hair, and almond colored eyes. He was good looking.  
  
"Ok well, I'll be going, do you know by any chance how I can get to this hotel ," she pointed to the paper she held in her hand.  
  
"I'll take you there, it's the least I can do. After all my job is being a cab driver," he said.  
  
"Really? That's great well I mean I don't want to be a bother or anything you probably have other important customers," Buffy smiled.  
  
" Well actually, right now I don't have anything to do so I can take you. Follow me, and I'll take your suitcase," he said.  
  
Buffy didn't want to him to carry it, but in the end she let him carry it. They walked down to the far side of the side walk. He opened the door for her and she got in. He put her suitcase in the trunk and then entered the drivers' seat which was on the right side.  
  
"What is your name, if you mind me asking?"  
  
"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers," she answered.  
  
"I'm Matt, short for Matthew. Matthew Clarkson."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Buffy said.  
  
"What brings you here on holiday?" he asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Holiday? I didn't know there was a holiday," Buffy said confused.  
  
Matt had to control himself from laughing, but a small chuckle slipped. Buffy wondered what did she say to make him laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that type of holiday. There is no holiday. What I meant was why did you decide to take a vacation here?" he explained.  
  
"Oh, well I came here to uh, visit someone," she replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, Spike was here and it was someone she could visit once she found him.  
  
After that they were both silent for the rest of the short trip. Matt pulled up in front of the hotel. He retrieved her suitcase from the trunk and opened her door. Buffy got out and took her suitcase from him.  
  
"Thanks, you were a big help. I can take it from here," she said.  
  
"It was no problem," he smiled.  
  
"Bye," she waved as he pulled away from the hotel. She walked to the hotel entrance. She had made it to England, all she had to do was look for Spike. Not exactly an easy task, she thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Joss Whedon and associates own these fantastic characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
  
Feedback: Feedback is very appreciated. Please say you will review. Thanks to those who reviewed, I love you guys!  
  
Buffy sighed as she awoke from a restful sleep. She stretched her arms and yawned. She looked around at the room confused, this wasn't her room. Then her memory kicked in reminding her that she wasn't in Sunnydale. Buffy pulled the covers off her and she stood up from the bed. Sleep had done her good, she was no longer tired.  
  
Buffy grabbed her suitcase from the floor and placed it on top of the bed. She opened it and started rummaging through it. She found her tooth paste and headed for the bathroom. She returned from the bathroom placing her dental stuff back where she had found it. She grabbed a shirt, a blue sweater, jeans and headed for the shower.  
  
She emerged from the bathroom refreshed and dressed for the day. She ordered some breakfast and ate it hungrily. She hadn't eaten since the food she received in the plane. When she had arrived in the hotel yesterday she had gone to bed immediately.  
  
After breakfast, she watched some t.v. As she watched some show, she kept thinking about Spike and his whereabouts. And if she did find him what was she supposed to say? I came because I was afraid you wouldn't come back and I want to tell you I have feelings. Great explanation, and then it'll all blow up in my face when he says he doesn't want me and thinks I don't believe in his word, Buffy thought sadly. Buffy shook her head as if to shake away all the thoughts from her head.  
  
"No more thinking for Buffy, thinking is bad," she told herself. She turned off the television and paced around the room. She needed to do something or else she would start thinking again. She grabbed her bag and decided to go for a walk and see the sights, after all it was a vacation for her.  
  
She took a cab to the area of the city where shops were located. She paid the cab driver, and watched as he drove off. She had exchanged currency at the airport. She glanced at the sky, it was mostly cloudy, the sun was trying to come out from behind the clouds but it was unsuccessful. She walked around the various stores looking at clothes. A few hours later she stopped at a café. She ordered something to eat and drink. She had ending up buying a sweater for Dawn, a necklace for Willow, and a shirt for Kennedy. She hoped that when Dawn returned from Sweden, Willow and Kennedy would stop by.  
  
When her order came, she ate it slowly. She turned when she heard someone approaching her.  
  
"Hi," Matt said grinning.  
  
"Uh, hi," she smiled.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked casually.  
  
"Not at all," she answered.  
  
He took a seat across from her. " I didn't think I'd see you again. It's not everyday you get to see one of your customers again," Matt said.  
  
"I guess not," she replied.  
  
"But 'f course it does happens once in a while. It's happened to me several times" he admitted..  
  
"Ahh, and I was thinking this was the first time it happened to you," she joked.  
  
"So what are yeh doin' here alone?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not meeting the person that I'm visiting yet," she answered, which again wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she inquired.  
  
"I had nothing else to do, I just came from a party with my mates, thought I'd have a bit of coffee. I've got to study a lot tonight," he explained.  
  
"You study?" she asked a bit surprised.  
  
He nodded. "Driving a taxi is only part time. I'm studying to become a doctor," he explained.  
  
"Doctors are good. Always need them when people get hurt," she smiled.  
  
They talked for several minutes, when Buffy said, " I have to go now."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a ride. It's a long walk back to your hotel," he offered.  
  
She agreed. She glanced out the car window. Dusk had fallen, a part of her was hoping that she'd see Spike in some street of course she knew it was stupid, but still. The car suddenly stopped, her hotel was in plain view.  
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully.  
  
"It was nothing," he said. He searched through his pocket and gave her a card, "If you ever need another ride here's my number." "Ok, I'll be sure to use this next time," she smiled  
  
She stared at him, he leaned in closer. His lips were almost upon hers when she pulled away and opened the door. "Its late, you better go home and study. Thanks for the ride," she said as she closed the door. She walked up to her room. She closed the door behind her and dumped her bags on the floor.  
  
Matt, was a good guy not to mention good looking but she wasn't interested in any guy right now other than Spike. She hoped she wouldn't have to see Matt again, unless it was necessary.  
  
It had been two days later and she done her best at trying to find out where Spike was but she had come up with nothing. She had found several demon bars in the area, but Spike had not been there. She had pumped several demons for information but they were no help. She had called Dawn the previous two days telling her about her unsuccessful search.  
  
Buffy was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it, it was Dawn.  
  
"Buffy I have news," her sister said excitedly.  
  
A/N: Don't worry you guys I'll try to update soon! But in the mean while come on review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Joss and co. are the owners.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are really appreciated, so please review! Flames are not welcome, so please don't flame.  
  
Buffy sat in her bed, cradling the phone on her shoulder, putting some clothes in a drawer.  
  
"What kind of news do you have bad or good?" she asked her sister.  
  
"Good, of course. Don't worry no bad news."  
  
"And what might this good news be?"  
  
"It has to do with a certain vampire."  
  
"Vampire? Angel?"  
  
"No, not that poof,"  
  
Buffy laughed at this, it was another reminder of Spike though.  
  
"Spike, duh."  
  
"What about Spike?" Buffy asked curious to find out and hopeful.  
  
"I know where he is."  
  
Buffy dropped the clothes she had in her hand. Spike, she was about to find out where he was. Her heart started racing.  
  
"Where is he? How do you know this?"  
  
"Well, the other day he called me to find out how I was doing. We talked for a bit, and then he mentioned he was in England. I asked him where he was and such, that maybe I'd get a chance to drop by. So, he told me."  
  
"Did you tell him I was here?"  
  
"No, don't worry my lips were sealed."  
  
"So where is he?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"Grab some paper."  
  
Buffy scrambled for some paper around her bed. She found a flyer for the hotel and grabbed a pen from the night stand.  
  
"Ok, paper and pen check. So what's the address."  
  
"Impatient much?"  
  
"Dawn, please."  
  
" Well, you know the other day.."  
  
"Dawn please!"  
  
"Fine, here you go. It's Garden street," Dawn finished saying the rest of the address.  
  
"Thanks Dawn. I was beginning to think I'd never find Spike."  
  
"You know what they say 'Never say never' "  
  
"Yeah, I forgot about that. Thank you so much."  
  
"What are sisters for? You could thank me by finding Spike and you guys working stuff out between you."  
  
"Ok, I'll do that."  
  
"Ok, then bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone. She felt happy, she was finally going to see Spike tomorrow. Her search was finally over, unless he wasn't there. 'Stop with the negativity.' she thought to herself. She pulled off the covers, and settled into bed.  
  
The next night, Buffy took a cab to where Spike was living. She told the driver to stop before they reached the house. She got out and paid the driver. She stood behind a large tree that was in the side walk across from Spike's house. The house was medium sized, it was a two story red brick house. There was a large tree in front that had only a small amount of leaves left in its branches. Several houses next to it were similar in style.  
  
Buffy watched from behind the tree, when the door from Spike's house opened. Spike stood in front of the house. Buffy stared at him, it was him. She had finally found him! Her heart was beating rapidly, with happiness and excitement. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. It worked a little.  
  
He seemed more dressed than usual. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks. A woman appeared at the door. Spike closed the door behind her. Buffy couldn't see the woman really well. She could see that the woman was wearing a red dress that was long and red heels. She had brown hair that fell in waves onto her shoulders. She was also carrying a red purse.  
  
Buffy stared at the woman. 'Who is this woman? And what is she doing with my Spike? So this is what was so important he had to come?' Buffy thought angrily. She punched the tree and kicked a can that was on the floor. She felt so stupid, she had come here for nothing.  
  
She turned from the tree and walked away from it. She walked fast, not turning back to look at the house or them. Tears threatened to spill, but she blinked and held them in. She turned the corner and continued walking.  
  
"Is something wrong, William?"  
  
Spike looked at Claire and answered no. He thought he had just sensed someone familiar. It had been the Slayer's presence. Bloody hell, what's wrong with me? Imagining things. The Slayer s'not here mate, get a grip." he thought to himself.  
  
"Let's go Claire," he said as he offered his hand. She took it and they walked to a cab that had just stopped in front of the house.  
  
A/N: Everything will be revealed soon! Oh and don't forget to review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS Joss and co. are the owners. All I own are the characters I made up and the plot.  
  
Feedback: I love reviews, please review! No flames please!  
  
Buffy had ended up sitting in a bar, that wasn't too far from where Spike's house had been. It was well hidden from people. It wasn't your average bar though, sure it had most of the stuff you'd find in a bar like drinks, a bar tender, tables, this one even had a pool table. The patrons were mostly non-human, demons and vamps but there were some humans.  
  
The bar tender was human enough. Buffy stared at her drink she had barely taken a sip from it. Beer and her were definitely were not mixy things. But she didn't care. She thought she was finally going to have a chance to fix things right between her and Spike, but it seemed she had waited too long. Now Spike had moved on. Ever since Spike returned from Africa things had been good between them but dealing with the First left them no time to deal with each others feelings. She had always denied her feelings towards him but ever since he came back from Africa things had been different between them. And now it had been a year since the First was defeated and still she didn't make more of their friendship. She thought Spike maybe still loved her despite the time that had passed since he last said those words, which seemed so long ago apparently he didn't anymore.  
  
Buffy didn't even look up when someone sat in the seat opposite hers. She heard the person order a drink. It was a guy, but she didn't even bother to look at him. She kept thinking about how the men in her life had all left her. She thought Spike wasn't but he did. A voice popped in her head telling her that it wasn't like they had been together currently. She hated that voice of reason, it was true they weren't together, but it sill hurt.  
  
"How about I buy you a drink?" asked the guy that was seating next to her.  
  
She looked up at him. He was your average tall, dark and handsome guy and also a vampire. "No thanks I have a drink," she pointed to the drink that was in front of her.  
  
"Well, that's too bad then."  
  
She took a long sip from her drink and settled her glass on the counter. She ordered another drink and continued drowning her sorrows.  
  
Spike wondered the streets alone, remembering that he needed to supply himself with blood since he only had a bag left. He usually avoided going to the bar when it was full of patrons. He usually went when it was near closing time which was pretty much cleared out of customers. He kept to himself, avoiding demons. He still wasn't welcome among the demon population.  
  
As he neared the entrance of the bar, where he got his blood from he saw a familiar flash of blonde hair. There was a vampire pulling a petite blonde girl to follow him. The girl pushed him off. She stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
Spike approached the girl quickly and saw why she had indeed looked familiar. It was Buffy! 'Bloody hell what's she doin' 'ere?' Spike thought as stared at her. Buffy was looking down at the ground, when she looked up a giggle escaped her lip.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked as if to make sure it was really her.  
  
"That's me," she giggled again.  
  
The vampire had long since gotten up and was making his way toward the couple. "Back off, this one 'ere is mine," the vamp growled as he offered Buffy a hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I'm nobody's," Buffy said as she struggle to stand still. She felt her legs give way but the vampire caught her and vamped out. His fangs were inches away from her bare neck, but he was suddenly pulled off.  
  
"I don't think so mate," Spike growled as he punched the vampire's face. The vampire clutched his face in pain. He tried to fight back, but Spike blocked his punches. The vampire landed a kick on Spike. Spike managed to deflect another blow. He took out his stake from inside his duster and staked the vamp.  
  
Buffy starting coughing as the dust rose. Spike offered his hand, but Buffy declined," I don't need help."  
  
She tried to get up and walk but she couldn't. "Buffy let me help you," he said as he grabbed her hand. She nodded in defeat. He could tell that she had been drinking. He put aside the questions that were entering his mind as he led Buffy away from the bar. He decided to get blood tomorrow, dealing with Buffy was more important at the moment.  
  
They made it to his house. He had spent the whole entire walk lecturing her about drinking. She didn't really pay attention of course, she just mumbled some incoherent things and giggled and kept talking about how cute he was. Spike opened the door and led Buffy into the house.  
  
Buffy clung to him as he led her into a spare room. " You can sleep 'ere tonight," Spike said as he helped Buffy walked into the bed. She jumped into the bed and grinned. "Beds are nice," she giggled.  
  
"Buffy you need to rest," he helped her get settled into the covers. But when he tried to leave she grabbed him and tried to kiss him. Her breath tickled his face, as she tried to kiss him. Spike tried to pull away from her, but her grip was strong. Her lips met his briefly. He almost got lost in the kiss, it had been about 2 yrs since he last kissed her. She caught his lips again and he felt himself get lost in her. There tongues battled for control. He had always remembered what her lips felt like but this was definitely a reminder. Spike pulled away from her. He couldn't do this, she was drunk and he was not taking advantage of her. "Don't you want me?" she asked. God, how much he wanted her but he said, "It's late you have to rest." Spike got off the bed and said, "Night pet." He turned off the lights and left the room quickly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters, Joss and associates are the owners. All I own is the plot and the characters that I made up.  
  
Feedback: As usual reviews are welcome, flames are not so don't flame.  
  
The next morning Buffy awoke with a splitting headache. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and stared at her surroundings. She didn't recognize where she was. She was lying on a cherry wood bed. She noticed that there were various painting on the walls, that seemed old. The color of the walls reminded her of the sand back home.  
  
She rubbed her aching temples. Her mind was a blank, she couldn't remember what had happened yesterday. She stood up and stretched. How she got here she did not know, but she knew she had to find out. She walked over to the door and was about to open it when the knob started turning.  
  
The door opened to reveal Spike standing there in the doorway. Buffy froze, and stared at him. His hair was slightly messy, like he had just gotten out of bed. He was wearing a black silk shirt that was still not fully buttoned. She caught a glance of some of his chest. He was also wearing his traditional black jeans.  
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
  
"Buffy," Spike said her name. "I see you're finally up."  
  
Buffy nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly, she felt something at the pit of her stomach. That something usually meant she was going to get sick.  
  
"What I'm doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and said, " My mind's pretty much a blank."  
  
"Well, then let me refresh your memory. Found you at a demon bar, drunk. A vamp was going to take a bite out of you. Lucky for you, I happen to pass by."  
  
Her mind was starting to clear up. Pieces of what had happened yesterday where starting to come together. They weren't exactly clear, fuzzy but at least she could remember something. Images of her drowning her sorrow popped into her head. She remembered the reason why she had been drinking.  
  
Anger washed over her as she stared at the man, er vampire before her. She wanted to hit him or something, but she didn't.  
  
"How about some breakfast?" Spike asked. He wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but he thought it wasn't the right time to have a talk. Not just yet, anyway.  
  
"Breakfast, no thanks I have to go back to my hotel. Gotta change and stuff," Buffy said. She suddenly didn't feel like talking to him right now, especially not the way she felt. She felt confused, angry and in the need of a refreshing shower and change of clothes.  
  
"Come on now you must be hungry. Have some breakfast," Spike tried to persuade her.  
  
"No thanks, I really I'm not in the mood for blood," Buffy said in a voice that was almost angry. In a lighter tone she added, "I'm just joking, not that I mean you would actually feed me blood. But I really do need to go, how about we talk later ok?"  
  
Spike nodded, "How about you come later about at 7pm?"  
  
Buffy nodded. Was this a date? Of course not he has his little girlfriend, Buffy thought angrily.  
  
Spike moved out of the way, letting Buffy go through. She was in a corridor, that led down to some other rooms. Spike led the way down to the left and turned into the living room. It was a mess, there were pieces of broken furniture all over the place. The walls were covered with dust, and cobwebs.  
  
"Nice place you got here," Buffy commented, as she stared at the mess before her.  
  
"Yeah, well I know it's a mess, but it'll get fixed up soon enough.," Spike said, as he walked towards the front door.  
  
He opened the door, but stood behind it careful to stay out of the sun's harmful rays. "I'll see you later," she said as she left his house. He quickly closed the door and stood alone in his dark house.  
  
Buffy arrived in her hotel half an hour. It had taken a while to get there, because she had to walk the whole way there. She was starting to memorize where some of the places where, now she knew how to get back to her hotel without problems.  
  
She entered her room and jumped into her bed. She lay there for a couple of minutes. She didn't want to think but thoughts kept surfacing. She had wanted to find him, and she had. But it wasn't how she had expected it. She definitely didn't expect some other woman in his life. Well, there was always that possibility that he would move on. But it still hurt so much. Now, she couldn't tell him that real reason why she had come, it would be pointless and embarrassing.  
  
Her decision to come had been influenced by the fact that she no longer wanted to shut people out of her life. She finally admitted to herself that that's what she did to her friends when she did not want to involve them in her life. She had shut the potentials away too. Spike, she definitely shut out of her life. She always denied having feelings for him, but it wasn't true. She finally realized she did have some, it was just that she was afraid of what her friends might think. Now, she had come to know that if her friends were true to her they would accept her relationship with anybody even if it was Spike. She had always been there for her friends, accepting their relationships even if it was with an ex demon or lesbian witch. Now, she was ready to admit her feelings, but Spike was with another girl. Life sure had a funny way to make your life miserable.  
  
She got up from her bed and ordered some breakfast. She then drank some water, since her throat was dry. After she finished her breakfast, she took a shower. The shower definitely relaxed her and put her in slightly better spirits.  
  
She stared at the mirror, she was dressed in a sexy dark red tank top and black leather pants that accentuated her curves. She didn't put on too much make up, just enough so that it would show.  
  
She still had a couple of hours to kill, so she watched some t.v. and walked around the hotel. She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost time to meet Spike. She grabbed a bag and put a couple of stakes along with her other stuff.  
  
She arrived right on time. She rang the door bell nervously. A moment later, the door opened. " 'ello Buffy," Spike greeted her, as he motioned for her to come in.  
  
Buffy walked in and avoided looking at Spike. He was dressed like she had seen him in the morning. Except now his hair was gelled and his shirt was fully buttoned. The living room was now devoid of dust and cobwebs. Most of the broken furniture was no longer present.  
  
"You cleaned up huh?" Buffy said noticing the change in the room.  
  
"Yeah, had to do something' 'bout that mess. It was startin' to get on my bloody nerves," Spike replied, closing the door behind him.  
  
Spike tried not to look at Buffy. She looked so beautiful. Seeing her here, made him realize how much he missed her. It has only been a couple of days, but he had missed her presence and friendship, even if it wasn't her love he was getting.  
  
"How 'bout some dinner?" Spike asked.  
  
"Dinner? Sounds good," Buffy answered. This event seemed so unreal. Granted, that he had cooked dinner for her at home but somewhere else in a strange house was just plain weird.  
  
She followed Spike into a dining room. It was well lit by a chandelier hanging over the highly polished table. There were two plates and silver ware set on the table. Spike led Buffy to her seat.  
  
Buffy flashed him a quick smile and sat in her seat. He went into the kitchen and returned shortly with the food. He put some spaghetti in her plate and then in his. He filled the glasses with wine.  
  
"Wine? I don't know about that. You know me beer and me aren't best friends and I don't think wine is one of them either ."Buffy said as she stared at the bottle of wine Spike held in his hand.  
  
"Just a bit won't do you harm, so drink up," Spike said, as he poured the drink into her glass.  
  
Buffy started eating as soon as he was seated. She hated the way he had set up the table and made the food. It seemed like this was some kind of date, which of course wasn't. It made her so angry she felt that she was going to snap at him any second now. She felt like shouting," Stop acting like this is some kind of romantic date, I know you have a little bitch of a girlfriend."  
  
They ate dinner mostly in silence. They did chat a little about Dawn and small stuff like that. Both were not ready to have a meaningful conversation just yet. Dinner was finally over. Buffy had insisted in helping out with the dishes. After a bit of arguing she convinced him that she was to wash the dishes.  
  
After doing that they both sat in the dining room. Buffy looked at her nails, not ready to start the conversation.  
  
Breaking the silence Spike spoke, " What are you doin' 'ere Buffy? Let me guess Rupes sent you 'ere to recruit some Slayers."  
  
Buffy smiled inwardly. That was a credible explanation to why she was here, she wouldn't have to tell him the real reason.  
  
"Yeah, you got me. You know Giles, never gets tired of sending me out on Slayer missions," Buffy lied.  
  
"Thought he was going to lay off for a while." Spike stated.  
  
"He was you know, but nobody could make it over here so I got stuck doing it. Besides it's not like I had any plans for the summer. Just watching t.v. and patrolling a little."  
  
"I take it you haven't met one of the Slayers 'round 'ere. How many are there 'ere in good ol' England? I met one couple of days ago," Spike admitted, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"You did?" Buffy asked surprised. What if the woman I saw him with was a Slayer? Maybe she wasn't because she seemed like she was older than the average newly called Slayer, but then again she didn't get a good look of her face. Not that looks always tell the actual age of a person. This angered Buffy even more. He was dating another Slayer how could that be? What was wrong with her? Was he interested in dating Slayers now that weren't her.  
  
"Yeah, I did. She was takin' the Slayer thing pretty well. Musta been 'cause she was told of her some day destiny since she was ten. Well, now it isn't someday, she's livin' the real thing along with the rest of the girls 'round the world."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said quietly, suddenly feeling the burden of the decision she had made that had sealed the fate of all the potentials in the world.  
  
"Not that it was a bad thing that you did. It was the right thing to do," Spike said as if knowing what she was thinking.  
  
This conversation wasn't new. They had discussed this subject countless times before. It was always the same, Buffy doubting her decision and Spike telling her that it was the correct thing to do.  
  
"So how come she didn't try to stake you?" Buffy asked, trying to stay on the subject of the Slayers in England.  
  
"Well, that's cause the watcher told her who I was. Now in days everybody in the bleedin' council knows I'm not killing people. Trust those wankers to ruin my reputation," Spike answered, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"I thought you were over the whole killing people thing?" Buffy asked sweetly. She knew he was faking that he cared about his reputation, truth was that he wasn't into killing anymore. He hadn't been for a long time. Even before the soul.  
  
"Yeah, well, I still have a rep to keep," before Spike could continue talking the door bell rang.  
  
"I guess you better see who it is," Buffy said. She wondered who was at the door. Was it his girlfriend? If she was, she wasn't sure what she'd do. Leave or stay?  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Spike stood up and left the dining room without any more words. She heard him open the door and greet someone. The voice that greeted him back belonged to a woman. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of BTVS, they belong to Joss and his friends M.E. and UPN, okay so maybe they aren't his friends or maybe they are but the point is those people. All I own is the plot and the characters that I made up.  
  
Feedback: It be really cool if you guys reviewed. Please review! Flames aren't welcome so don't flame.  
  
Buffy stayed still for a moment as she heard the woman's voice. It was firm, it had a British accent but different than the ones she was used to hearing. Her voice also held a tone that indicated she wasn't here for fun but business.  
  
Buffy stood up, when she heard their voices floating through the hallway and footsteps approaching the dining room. Buffy had the urge to go away, but the part of her that was curious glued her feet to the ground. She knew there was no point in leaving, she had to find out if this 'girlfriend' of his was a Slayer and of course it would be kinda rude if she just left.  
  
Spike made his way into the dining room, followed closely behind by his visitor. Spike stood to the side, as the woman entered the room. She looked up to see Buffy standing near the table and said, " I didn't know you had company, if I had I would have come at another time. It's late as it is."  
  
" S'alright, I got no problem you comin' tonight." Spike lied. Bloody hell, she has the world's most perfect timing for ruining things, Spike thought angrily. Stupid bint shoulda 'f come 'nother day. He wasn't ready to break the news to Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked the woman over. She was dressed in a beige business suit. Her hair was pulled away from her face, into a tight bun. Her hair was brown and you could tell it was wavy. She had a dark brown eyes that almost looked black. She stood tall, with her chin raised upward. Standing near or far, you could sense this woman was important. She looked like she was in her early thirties. In her hands, she was holding a sleek black briefcase.  
  
Buffy's eyes rested on the woman's hair. The hair, she had seen this woman's hair before. Yesterday, except she had been wearing down. This was the woman that Spike had been with yesterday. Buffy's eyes flashed as she realized who this woman was. 'I don't think she's a Slayer' Buffy thought.  
  
"Hello," Buffy greeted the woman, with a fake smile.  
  
" 'ello, I'm Claire Owens, " the woman replied back with a warm smile.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
  
Claire smiled and shot a meaningful look at Spike. Buffy saw this and wondered if Spike had told Claire about something about her.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Buffy Summers." Claire said.  
  
"Same here," Buffy replied with another fake smile plastered across her face.  
  
"Now that we're done with the pleasantries, how 'bout we all take a seat," Spike said as he went to his chair.  
  
Spike was seated at the end of the table, Claire sat to his right and Buffy to his left. Claire put her briefcase on top of the table.  
  
"Well, William, you know I'm not 'ere for any form of entertainment, I'm 'ere on business." Claire reminded him.  
  
Buffy cringed as the woman called her Spike, William. How come she calls him William? He doesn't like being called that. Then another thought popped into her head, What if he likes to be called William now?  
  
"Right, business," Spike agreed, preparing himself to stand.  
  
"Business? What kind of business?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
She noticed that Spike didn't seemed pleased that she was asking questions. She inwardly smiled at that fact.  
  
"Don't you know what kind of business?" Claire asked surprised, staring at Buffy,  
  
"Nope, I don't know what kind of business, unless it uh never mind," Buffy trailed off. She was going to say unless it had to do with vampire stuff. Business? Buffy's curiosity was piqued.  
  
"So what do you do exactly?" Buffy asked Claire.  
  
"I'm a lawyer," Claire responded.  
  
" A lawyer," Buffy repeated. "Did you get yourself in legal trouble William?" Buffy asked joking.  
  
"No, I'm not in any legal trouble. And s'not any of your business," Spike shot back. He stood up. "I'll be back in a moment, c'mon Claire let's chat about that business in the other room."  
  
Spike left the room, Claire followed taking the briefcase along with her. Buffy was left alone with her thoughts. 'What's his problem? Is he hiding something? She had to find out, if it was something bad. It wasn't bad, he stopped doing bad things a long time ago. Then, why doesn't he want me know about it? Maybe it's private. Her thoughts then switched to Claire. She sure didn't look like a Slayer, or that she was Spike's girlfriend. Maybe she had been mistaken, maybe he didn't have a girlfriend. Buffy felt relieved at the thought of that.  
  
Spike and Claire where in the den. Claire was seated in the chair beside his desk. "I take it you haven't told her yet? Claire asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, I haven't bloody well told her. Wasn't going to, until later. I don't even know how she'll take it."  
  
"I think the sooner, you tell her the better. The reason, I came is to have you sign one more paper and it's done." She opened the briefcase and pulled out several papers. She looked through them until she found the correct one.  
  
She pulled out a pen from the open briefcase and said, "Here, sign right on that line."  
  
He took the pen from her hand and quickly scribbled his signature onto the piece of paper.  
  
"It's done right? No more signin' anything' " Spike asked, as he returned the pen to her.  
  
" Everything is finished and legalized. We won't have to do business again, unless there's something else you need me to do for you. And if you do, you know how to find me," Claire told him.  
  
"I'll be on my way then. I still have more business matters to attend to. You have the copies right? Okay then I'll be on my way."  
  
"Good night, Spike," Claire laughed, as she exited the room. " Don't worry, I'll find my way to the door."  
  
Spike stood in the room. He went to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out several papers and left the room. He entered the dining room, Buffy was no longer seated. She was looking at several paintings that were hanging on the wall.  
  
"Hey, the guy in the picture kinda looks like you," Buffy pointed to the man in the painting. He had the same blue eyes as Spike but was much older. He had a graying beard, and clothing from the nineteen century.  
  
"Where's Claire?" she asked.  
  
"Gone, she left." Spike stated.  
  
"She left, how come?" Buffy asked confused. What happened with the business stuff? She wondered.  
  
" She was 'ere on some quick business."  
  
"Oh,:  
  
"Take a seat, we need to talk." Spike said as he settled himself onto his seat.  
  
Buffy took a seat. She didn't know what he had to say, but she felt herself get slightly nervous. His voice was serious.  
  
"So, what's up with that business? Why do you need a lawyer? You're a vampire, I don't know many vampires that hire a lawyer. Well, Angel he owns the law firm, but that's a different story," Buffy babbled. She cursed herself, she shouldn't have mentioned Angel. She saw Spike's eyes flash a golden color when she had mentioned his grandsire.  
  
"Well, I'm not buyin' a law firm, like the poof, that's for sure. This lawyer is different, she doesn't work for some evil law firm."  
  
"Really, how do you know this? And why do you need her? Buffy continued asking questions.  
  
" I know, this for a fact. She works solo, and yeah she isn't your average lawyer. Most of her clients are mostly vamps."  
  
"How come she works for vamps?"  
  
"She works for vampires because her great grandfather used to. You, see when I was first turned into a vampire and after my mum passed away." Spike paused for a moment, closing his eyes for a moment when he thought about his mum. He had felt so guilty about turning her, but at least when he staked her she went to a better place. It only lessened the pain a bit.  
  
"My mum had money that my grandfather had given her, when he passed away. She had it in a bank. I took it out since I was the heir. But since Angelus, Darla, and me and Dru were always movin' from place to place, I decided to put money in a safe place, so I found out 'bout a lawyer who stored money for vamps."  
  
" Was that lawyer a vampire or what?" Buffy asked, surprised to hear that there was a lawyer that worked for demons and vampires. But then again, it shouldn't have surprised her, she'd seen weirder things.  
  
"Nope, he was human alright. Don't have a clue how he found out 'bout the nasties of the world but he did. He didn't seem to have a problem with 'em, after all he did safe keep their money and the like."  
  
" And what does this have to do with the lawyer you're seeing now?"  
  
" Can't a bloke finish telling' his story?"  
  
"Fine, continue."  
  
"Right then, so I left my money with 'im. I forgot about the money, living for more than a hundred years, tends to make you forget things. Not that money was important, back in those days I didn't need money to get whatever I wanted. Use to nick stuff all the time." He paused for a moment to see Buffy's reaction. She just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what you finally remembered about the money?" Buffy prompted him.  
  
"Yeah. Turns out my money is still in safekeeping, just with his great grand daughter. Guess the old bloke was really loyal to his clients, made it into family business so the money would still be safe. Anyway, the point is now I decided to do something' with my money."  
  
Buffy smirked. "And what's that buy yourself a home here in England? Or a lifetime supply of blood?"  
  
"Very funny, Buffy. This house is mine, belonged to my grandfather. Haven't been 'ere since some time in the 90's. As for the blood part, I could if I wanted too. Havin' money stored away for hundred years ago does accumulate into quite a nice sum."  
  
"That explains the mess. So does this mean you're quitting your job as a security? Now that you're rich and stuff?" Buffy asked, starting to worry that with his new found wealth he wouldn't return to Sunnydale. Now her worries changed slightly, now it wasn't about a girlfriend, back to the what if he doesn't come back worry.  
  
"Might, I dunno. But this is what 'm really goin' to do with the money," Spike said as he put some papers in front of her.  
  
She took the papers in her hand and began scanning down the pages. Her eyes widened, as she read the papers. She continued reading and then looked up still clutching the papers in hand. Her eyes locked onto Spike's.  
  
" Spike, wow. I mean why are you doing this? I can't accept this it's too much." Buffy stammered.  
  
Spike felt himself get angry at the prospect of her not accepting what he was offering her. Spike finished off what was left in his drink.  
  
"Why not? You could use the money. What would I need it for? I'm just a vampire, I have no use for it. 'Sides 'm keeping' some for myself. Look you could do with the money, finish payin' off the house. And Dawn, what 'bout when she gets to college. She'll need it for tuition."  
  
"Okay, you have a point but I'll find a way. I have a good job now and .." Spike cut her off, " Yeah, you have a job but doubt you'll have enough money to pay the little bit's tuition when the time comes."  
  
"You don't know that. I bet I could." Buffy retorted.  
  
Spike sighed. His mouth then formed that sexy smirk of his, " It doesn't matter if you want it or not anyway. The money's been immediately transferred to your bank account. There's even an account just for Dawn's tuition. Claire made it so that everything was just the way I wanted it. Girl, has lot's of resources."  
  
Buffy's mouth formed an 'o'. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She couldn't do anything but stare at him and feel her mouth open and close in complete shock. After she let it sink in for a few minutes she regained her voice.  
  
" W-w-hat? How? Why would you do this?" Buffy stammered.  
  
Spike's smirk left his face. " Why shouldn't I do it? You know I care about you." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters, Joss owns them. If I owned them, there would be only spuffiness.  
  
Feedback: Please review I want to know what you think. Flames aren't appreciated, so don't even try that.  
  
A/N: I'm so pissed after reading some Angel spoilers. I usually don't read them but I was curious to find out what was going to happen on Angel this season with Spike being a regular cast member and all. Arrgh, Joss is really evil. He loves to play around with the characters and torture the fans. Apparently there might be some kind of Spike and Fred romance. Eww, that's just wrong. I wish they would just pick a guy for Fred either Wesley or Gunn but no Spike. Definitely NO SPIKE. Spike just can't get over Buffy that quickly, it's just wrong. He's done so much to try to get her to love him and just to throw it all away for Fred, that's just plain stupid. I knew there was a reason I didn't want Spike to be on Angel next season. Don't get me wrong, I love Spike and would like to see him on Angel, but not with any type of Fred romance. But the problem is that these writers just love to make a mess out of these characters. Okay, sorry for this little rant, I just hope it doesn't happen, but those damned spoilers always have a way of being the truth. Sorry again, enjoy the chapter that's what you're hear for anyway.  
  
What did he just say? He cared about me? That's good right? No, maybe it means he only cares about me as a friend, not something more. Buffy thought as she looked at Spike surprised for the money and his admission of caring for her.  
  
"W-what?" she stammered once again.  
  
Spike took in an unneeded breath and said, "Don't act like this is new. You know how I feel 'bout you. You've known this for years now. Don't get why you're acting all surprised."  
  
"I just didn't think, you felt the same way you did. It's been a year or more since you said that you l-loved me. I thought you were over me." Buffy explained, suddenly finding the surface of the table interesting.  
  
Spike watched as she touched the table, examining it for the dust. He knew there was something about this conversation that was making her uncomfortable. 'Must be 'cause she hates talking about the way I feel for her, knowing that she could never feel the say thing back to me,' Spike thought.  
  
" I never stopped loving you.. 'll always love you, don't you forget that. Thought you knew that by now," Spike stated, making Buffy remember the speech he said back when she was feeling down after being kicked out by her friends, when they were still dealing with the First. She would never forget that speech, it was the most wonderful thing someone ever told her.  
  
" Well, it's just that you haven't acted like you and you never say it anymore and I, well you know what I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean. Well, didn't want to keep remindin' you 'bout that. After all, I thought we were just bein' friends s'all. Didn't want to ruin what we were starting to have. I knew you didn't want to be more than so that's why I stopped mentionin' how I feel 'bout you."  
  
" I get that. You didn't want to ruin our friendship. I appreciate it you know. This past year has been great. No more worrying about slaying and just hanging out. I never thought we'd be friends. It's weird, me slayer you vampire well kinda former vamp and slayer 'cause you know I don't really do slaying and you don't kill, and we just watch movies and hangout like old pals," Buffy laughed.  
  
Spike chuckled at the her thoughts then muttered, " Fallin' in love with a Slayer is even weirder."  
  
"I heard that. Yeah, it is weird. Falling in love with a vampire is weird too, especially if you're the Slayer."  
  
"Yeah, you and the poof. Have you talked to 'im recently by the way? If you do call 'im tell him I sent him my worst wishes. Lots of my wishes involve his death you know," Spike smirked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and said, " No, I haven't talked to him. I haven't talked to him in a while and it just goes to prove that we don't belong in each other's worlds anymore. I don't need him and he doesn't need me."  
  
"Just like you don't need me. What I'm good for? Takin' up space in your home s'all I'm doin'. 'm thinking of movin' out, buyin' a home of my own."  
  
"What? You're wrong Spike. I do need you." Buffy said, surprising herself. She hadn't really thought out the words, when they just went out her mouth.  
  
"Really why's that?"  
  
"B-b-because, I care about you," she blurted out. She waited for Spike's expression. His face was expressionless, unmoving.  
  
A/N: I'll try to update real soon, like later in the week. Sorry if I didn't do a real good job with the characters. I'm not that good with characterization. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters, Joss and co. do. I own the plot and the characters I made up.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are really appreciated, so please review. Flames aren't so don't.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, special thanks to TammyDevil666, whose words somehow lessened my anger lol. I'm kinda nervous about this season on Angel, since Joss still gets to play with the characters. It's Spike who I care about. I hate to say it but I hear Harmony is going to be around for more than one episode, possibly 6-17 eps which is practically the whole season. Well, enough talk here's the chappie.  
  
"B-b-because I care about you." There she had finally said the real reason why she came, even though he didn't know it. She waited for his reaction, but it didn't come. He sat there, immobile, not even blinking. His face expressionless, not even a hint of surprise on his fine features. She lowered her eyes to the table for a moment, waiting for his words.  
  
His ears couldn't believe what the Slayer had just said. The words couldn't have meant. As quickly as the thought came he vanquished it. He just couldn't allow himself false hope, he couldn't deal with it anymore. He willed himself to speak, "That's what friends do right? Care about each other?"  
  
Buffy looked up from the table surprised at his words, not quite what she was expecting. Not that she had any idea of what to expect. "Friends do care about each other," she paused, noticing that he seemed a bit sad for a moment, then she added, " But I wasn't talking about friends, I meant I care about you as in more than friends."  
  
"What? Thought I heard you say you cared about me as in more than a friend? Don't play 'round with me Summers. There's only so much a bloke can take, and I just don't want to ruin what we have," Spike said stunned.  
  
"I'm not playing with you. I'm serious, I know in the past we both made mistakes, but that was in the past. I've changed and you have too. I understand if you don't want to be with me, I just.."  
  
"I do want to be with you. I've always wanted that." As soon as the words left his mouth, the ringing of a phone pierced the other wise silent room. "Bloody 'ell," Spike muttered as he fished out the object from his coat pocket.  
  
" 'ello." He answered the phone barely hiding his annoyance.  
  
Buffy wondered who called him, she wasn't surprised that he had a cell phone, he had one of those back in Sunnydale. She could tell this one wasn't the one he used back at home.  
  
"She what? Right, yeah I know the place. I'll be right there, don't worry I'll help her out." Spike put the phone back in his pocket. A look of annoyance and anger was on his face.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy prompted, she too was annoyed at the phone call.  
  
"It's the Slayer I told you 'bout. Her watcher just called tellin' me the girl went out to take care of a vamp nest in a nearby warehouse. She's 'fraid for the girl's safety, she warned the girl not to go but she went anyway."  
  
"So let me guess, her Watcher called you for help." Buffy asked  
  
Spike nodded, "That means you and I better go right now before she becomes a meal for some vamps."  
  
"Ok, let's go." Buffy said, standing up. She was angry that the call had ruined their conversation, but she knew they had to help out. He led the way out of the room, grabbing a couple of stakes from a cabinet.  
  
They arrived at warehouse a couple of minutes later. Not even bothering to sneak in Buffy kicked the door open. Buffy's eyes scanned the dimly lit room, counting about twenty vampires in total. Across from her she sees a young girl, the slayer from this area. The girl tosses a vampire and stakes it in the process, turning to her next opponent.  
  
Buffy quickly jumps into the fray, punching and kicking every vampire that's in her way. She jumped back from a vampire dodging a few punches. She ducks as an incoming vampire tries to attack her from behind, causing the two vampires to collide. She kicks one, sending him rolling to the floor. She blocks a vampires kick just before pushing the stake into it's chest. Dust flies into the air, she just turns her attention to the next approaching vamps.  
  
Within less than twenty minutes the room is cleared of any vamps, only the dust is proof that they had ever been there. Buffy stares at the young slayer, who's breathing hard after the fight. She barely looks sixteen, she's pale and has large honey colored eyes. She is a couple inches taller than Buffy. Her light brown hair is pulled into a long ponytail.  
  
"Spike, what are you doin' 'ere?" the girl asked staring at Spike, and then noticing the blonde woman.  
  
"Your watcher called, she was worried. You should have listened to 'er. Don't go looking' for danger when you can't handle it all by yourself. There were too many vamps for you to take care of."  
  
"Sorry, I had to stop them, I couldn't let them still hunt in this area. I wanted to finish them off tonight," the girl stated.  
  
"Buffy this is Dana the slayer I told you 'bout," Spike introduced the girl. "Hi, Dana," Buffy greeted the young slayer.  
  
Dana stared at Buffy, her eyes widened. "You're Buffy Summers? The Slayer?"  
  
"That's me, but I'm a Slayer," Buffy corrected.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. But I have to say I'm just a Slayer, but you're a legend. Every Slayer knows who you are. You're the longest living Slayer," Dana said.  
  
" I bet in a couple of years I won't be a legend, somebody else will. I'm sure you and the others will live long." Buffy stated, feeling uncomfortable that the other Slayer looked up to her like she was the best. She also added, " Not every girl out there knows she's a Slayer yet."  
  
"I hope I can be as good as you are," Dana replied, not quite meeting Buffy's eyes.  
  
" You're not bad at all, but maybe Buffy 'ere can give you some pointers. How 'bout a bit of sparring?" Spike suggested.  
  
" That would be great," Dana smiled. "If you would be willing," she added, facing Buffy.  
  
"Uh, okay," Buffy agreed, not quite sure what to say. What she really wanted to do was get back to that conversation with Spike. But unfortunately right now, she had to deal with the young slayer.  
  
"Let's go back to my Laurie, my watcher's house," Dana said.  
  
"I think this is a good spot as any," Spike told her.  
  
Buffy agreed and soon she faced the younger Slayer in the middle of the warehouse. They circled each other, neither ready to make the first move. In the end it was Dana who ended up making the first move. She swung her left arm trying to punch Buffy in her head. Buffy blocked the blow and swung an arm of her own towards the girl's stomach. The girl moved out of the way and kicked upward hitting Buffy's chin. Buffy stumbled backwards, but regained her balance in time to deflect another blow.  
  
Spike watched from his position by the wall. He had always loved to watch Buffy fight. She always fought with such grace and agility, On the other hand Dana also possessed some grace, she was also very resilient. As the they fought, he would add to the pointers that Buffy would give to Dana.  
  
"I think we've done enough." Buffy took in a deep breath. Dana nodded in agreement. Sp  
  
"Guess we better head out of 'ere," Spike said, as he began to walk away from the Slayers towards the door. They followed behind him.  
  
"So do you live far from here?" Buffy asked.  
  
" I live a couple of blocks away. I live with my Watcher. I used to live with my adoptive parents but when the situation with the First I went into hiding with my Watcher. They were told that I was going to a college which was a cover up. I still keep in touch but I decided to still live with my Watcher since now I have the responsibilities of a Slayer." Dana answered, not the least bit embarrassed or afraid.  
  
"So how are you dealing with being the Slayer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's been okay. I've been told that I was a potential since I was eleven. So, I have had to time to think about it. I've always wanted to be a Slayer. I feel that it is an honor to be Chosen. I always worked hard, hoping that I would someday be called, but now I am. Well actually all the potentials are Slayers," Dana smiled slightly.  
  
Buffy thought about Dana's response. Her thought's were different than Dana's. She had never told that she was a potential and when the responsibility was thrust upon her shoulders she had hated it. She always wanted to be a normal girl. It had never occurred to her that other girls would want to be the Slayer. It just goes to show that everybody has a different opinion about Slayerness.  
  
A couple of minutes later they arrived at Dana's house. Buffy waved as the girl entered her house. She and Spike began walking in companionable silence.  
  
"Nice night out isn't it?" Spike asked, as he gazed towards the sky.  
  
"Yeah it is," Buffy agreed. She waited for him to mention their conversation in his house but he didn't. Finally finding the courage she asked, " You wanna go out an a date tomorrow?"  
  
His gaze locked on to hers. He looked at her like she was insane or speaking a different language. Bloody 'ell is this even Buffy Summers? First she tells me she cares 'bout me now a date? He was starting to think he was insane.  
  
"So does that mean no?" Buffy asked, breaking away his thoughts.  
  
Spike looked at her and answered, "My answer is yes not no. So where do you want to go anyway? This better not be some joke."  
  
"It's not a joke and I want to go where you want to take me. You know some places around here don't you?" Buffy.  
  
" Fine, I'll choose. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8pm?"  
  
"Sounds good," Buffy smiled at him and gave him directions to the hotel she was staying at. He continued to walk her to her hotel.  
  
"Good bye Spike," she said as she entered the hotel. He watched as she went past the lobby towards the elevators. He couldn't believe he was having a date with the Slayer. What was he going to wear? And where was he going to take her? Bloody hell, he cursed his thoughts. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters, Joss and co are the owners. I only own the plot and the characters I mad up.  
  
Feedback: Come on review, please? I love reviews they are what keeps me writing so please take some time out to review if you like my story. Flames aren't welcome so please don't.  
  
A/N: Hey, RougeCrayon, I've heard of those Angel spoilers. Anyway I think it would suck that by the time Angel finishes (as in the series finale and no I'm not saying its going to end this year whenever it does that is) maybe it will end B/A. Ick that's just sick, we'll I'm no fan of that couple. I'm a total B/S shipper. Well there's still a long way til Angel ends, but who knows. I will keep hoping it will not finish with a B/A ending. Aren't you guys getting sick of that first love is your true love thing in movies and stuff? People in real life don't usually end up with their first love anyway, so they should start making movies that don't deal with the first love thing. Well there's probably a couple but anyway. Okay from now on I'll try to stick with short A/N's about the story.  
  
All types of clothes: skirts, shirts, and pants were strewn all over the floor and bed of her hotel room. She could only stare at the mess of that she had done, she had tossed every piece of clothing she had brought from home and those from her recent shopping trips all in an attempt to find something to wear for tonight. The night was a bit chilly so she ruled out skirts or dresses, she had those piled on the floor near her bed, somehow she had gotten that pile of clothes organized.  
  
Tonight she was going on a date. A date with Spike, which seemed unbelievable. Dating, something she had hardly done in her life. Well, she had dated a couple of times back before she was Called and she went to Hemery High. Those times seemed like a lifetime ago. She had never had an actual date with Angel and as for Riley they always just went the Bronze along with her friends. Well there was that picnic but that didn't last long either. Nothing much that you could call an actual date, and of course being the Slayer limited your time for dates. So in short, this was her first real *normal* date, and for once she wanted to pretend she was not a Slayer and Spike wasn't a vampire.  
  
"What I'm going to wear?" Buffy muttered for the hundredth time, as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Buffy began to search through the piles of the clothes on her bed, 'there has to be something in here' she thought. Pulling away several clothes, she lifted up a white peasant top with blue flowers. Looking it over she says to herself, " I think we found a winner." Next she proceeded to find some pants, in the end she found some blue slacks to match with the flowers of her top.  
  
Glad that she was finally done with the task of finding her clothes she dashed into the shower. Two hours later, she was dressed and was done with her make up and hair. She had curled part of her hair. She was glancing at the clock nervously, when she heard a knock on the door. Taking one last look in the mirror she went over to open the door.  
  
Spike glanced at his watch, he had made it just in time. Taking an unneeded breath, he raised his hand to knock on the door. How could he, a Master vampire be nervous for a date? Bloody hell, his reputation had been ruined long ago, but still he couldn't help but wonder how could a date make him nervous when he had killed so many people and some people would be nervous as it is to kill only person. He couldn't believe he was comparing the nervousness of dating to killing.  
  
He looked down at the clothes he was wearing, he hoped he didn't look bad. Having no reflection, he wasn't quite sure if he looked as good as he always said about himself. He was wearing a dark green shirt and his regular black jeans along with his duster. He stared at the door for a moment, unable to believe he was actually here and about to go on a date with the Slayer. Something that he could only imagine in his mind years ago was actually coming true tonight. Finally his hand landed on the wooden door, knocking softly. He knocked another time but harder.  
  
Buffy opened the door and found Spike standing there. "Hey," she smiled at him in greeting.  
  
"'ello, Buffy are you ready?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my purse," she said, as she went to retrieve it ,leaving the door open.  
  
Spike caught a glance of the room, which was still messy with clothes on top of the bed and floor. He smirked at that, 'So she had a tough time picking out clothes, eh.' he thought.  
  
She returned quickly to the door with the purse in hand. "I'm ready now," she said as she closed the door behind her making sure it was locked. They walked in a somewhat comfortable silence to the elevator.  
  
Outside a small black car waited for them. "Let me get the door for you, luv," Spike said as he opened the car door for her. She gave him a thankful smile and entered the car. He closed the door and then went to the drivers' seat.  
  
As the ride began, Buffy asked, " So where are you taking me?"  
  
His eyes never leaving the road, he answered somewhat cryptically, " Just a nice spot I know."  
  
Buffy gave him a look and said," Really? Well at least for your sake you better hope so."  
  
"And if it's not then what are you going to do stake me?" Spike asked.  
  
They were both falling back into their usual pattern. Once Spike had gotten used to his soul, he seemed to be his annoying self except with a slight conscience. For the past year they had argued but it had been nothing serious, just joking as friends.  
  
"Well there is that choice or we could try dating some other time if you're up for a tan," Buffy said smiling evilly.  
  
"I don't really fancy a tan, I hear they're over now. The pale look is in you know," He grinned, causing a roll of her eyes.  
  
"You look amazing by the way," he complimented her as he turned his eyes back on the road.  
  
Buffy felt herself blush and was glad that he wasn't looking at her right then. "Thanks, your not so bad either," she told him.  
  
"Don't I always look good," He smirked.  
  
For the remainder of the ride they remained silent. It was a silence that somehow neither dared to break. Both were suddenly filled with nervousness again even if neither showed it.  
  
At last the ride came to an end to their destination. Spike got out of the car before Buffy could open her door so that he could open the door for her. She gave her thanks and was surprised that Spike was acting like such a gentleman, it was something she wasn't used to. She glanced at the quaint building in front of her, walking a few paces behind Spike, who was leading the way towards the entrance.  
  
As soon as they entered they were greeted by a kind, plump woman who smiled at them warmly. "Hello, dears. Welcome to the Hideaway Restaurant. Do you have a reservation?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike expectantly, who answered, "Yeah, we do. Name's William."  
  
The woman glanced down at the list in front of her searching for the reservation. She looked up and confirmed it," Ah, yes. Here it goes. There's only one William here, and I suppose its you."  
  
She called for someone and immediately a waiter appeared. "He will take you to your table."  
  
The man beckoned them to follow him, they walked past various tables until they reached the back of the restaurant which seemed to be a very private area. Once they were seated, the waiter handed them menus and left.  
  
Buffy sat in a very comfortable but fancy wooden chair. The glow of an orange lamp lit the room, reflecting off the well polished table which had a small vase with three roses. The walls of the room were a cream color and were decorated with various hanging flowers.  
  
As she looked through the menu, she said, "It's a nice restaurant."  
  
Spike looked up and said, " Glad you think so." He then returned his gaze to the menu in front of him.  
  
The waiter returned a few minutes ready to take their order. "Sir, what would you to order?  
  
"I'd like a steak. Rare, very rare." Spike replied.  
  
The waiter scribbled it down and then turned to Buffy. "What would you like to order tonight Miss?"  
  
"Uh," Buffy looked down at her menu. "I'd like a small salad and a steak. Well done, please."  
  
As soon as the waiter left, Buffy glared at Spike. "I can't believe you ordered a very rare steak."  
  
"What? I'm a vampire after all." He said defensively. "Have you forgotten?"  
  
"No, I haven't," she replied. Seeing the confusion and a flash of hurt in his eyes she added," And I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Why else would I be here? Having you know a date with you?  
  
He didn't say anything just stared at her, he knew she was telling the truth. But he couldn't help but be surprised at the sudden change of events. He just left Sunnyhell to find that she's here in England, telling him that she wanted to be with him. He couldn't understand the change in her.  
  
"I, look. I don't get what's gotten into you?" Spike asked, voicing his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked perplexed.  
  
" We never did finish our conversation from yesterday. How about we finish it now. I'm not into playing games, and you know it. What's with the sudden change from friends to boyfriend? Not that I don't want it, it's just that.."  
  
Buffy sighed. " I guess I owe you an explanation. But does it have to be on our first date?" Seeing the look Spike gave her she continued. " The truth is I didn't come here because Giles sent me."  
  
"What's the real reason then?" Spike questioned.  
  
"You. I came because.." She took a deep breath before continuing. " I was.. afraid that you wouldn't come back. I needed to tell you that I cared about you. Because I do, its just that I've been."  
  
"Afraid." He finished for her. She nodded. "Afraid of ruining what we have and getting' hurt I'm right?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.  
  
Buffy swallowed, once again he saw right through her. At times she hated it, but right now she didn't. At least this way she didn't have to explain it to him in words.  
  
"I know what I've done in the past but.." Spike began. Buffy interrupted. "It's all in the past. I want this to be like a clean slate. No more brooding about the past ok?"  
  
"I do not brood. And that isn't the point. I want you to know that I didn't mean."  
  
Buffy shot him a look. "No talking about the past."  
  
"Fine. I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you. I'll always be here for you no matter what."  
  
" I guess I do know that." Buffy said, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Then, the waiter appeared before the conversation could start up again. Once the food had been served, he disappeared.  
  
"That was good food," Buffy said, after taking the last bite of her dinner. While eating they had talked, about different subjects, getting to know each other better. Even as friends they had never really talked like they had tonight. She was really enjoying the date.  
  
"S'not over yet. You haven't had some dessert yet. How about some Bakewell pudding?." Spike said.  
  
"What? No, I'm full. I don't think I can put any more in my stomach."" Buffy protested.  
  
Not listening to her he, called the waiter over. "Thanks mate," he told the waiter as he left to bring his order.  
  
" I'm sure you can squeeze it in along with the rest of the food. After all what's dinner without some dessert?"  
  
Unable to find an argument against him, she just waited for the dessert to come. She ended up sharing the dessert with Spike. After that he drove her back to her hotel and walked her all the way to her room.  
  
Buffy fidgeted with the door until she could finally open it. " I really had a nice time tonight." She said turning to face Spike, who was standing to the side.  
  
"Me, too." He replied, looking intently in her eyes. Her eyes locked on to his. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Isn't this the time when you kiss me goodnight?" Buffy asked, finally ending the moment of intense staring.  
  
Spike blinked when he heard her words. He wondered if she really expected a kiss. She just stood there as if she was waiting for something. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. As he let go of her hand, she grabbed his and pulled him forward. She leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, something that they had never shared before. Their kisses had always been full of raw passion but not this time. She pulled away to see his face with a stunned expression.  
  
"Night Spike," she smiled as she entered her room, closing the door behind her. He stood there for a moment even after she closed the door. A grin flickered across his features as he headed for the elevator.  
  
A/N: This chapter has been edited due to a mistake I made. I apologize for saying that Yorkshire Pudding was a dessert, I was in a hurry and well I made the mistake. Thanks to Amelia for pointing that out. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters. Joss, UPN and ME are the owners. All I own is the plot and the characters that I made up.  
  
Feedback: Please review, it's what motivate me too keep writing. Flames are not appreciated, so please do not flame.  
  
A/N: Hi Amelia, don't worry I took care of that mistake about Yorkshire pudding. I was in a rush to finish that chappy, sorry about that. I'm glad that u like my story blackeyedgirl. There won't be a lot of chapters coming soon, maybe one or two not quite sure yet, since I was never planning this story to be long.  
  
"The quarrels of lovers are the renewal of love." Quote by Terence, Roman playwright and poet. I just wanted to include this quote in the story.  
  
Buffy glanced out the window, the moon was just rising bringing light to the darkened sky, not that city lights wouldn't have helped with lighting up the area. A smile came to her lips as she remembered the past couple of days. Ever since her first date with Spike, she had never been quite as happy and was glad that they went on more dates. She couldn't remember ever enjoying life like she had the last couple of days. Never had she felt so free of responsibility and alive. Things with Spike were definitely improving, the awkwardness and nervousness was lessening and their had been some serious make out sessions. They had decided to take things slow, but Buffy wasn't sure if that plan would last long. Letting the drapes fall, she turned when she heard footsteps come into the room.  
  
"Got the popcorn you wanted," Spike said, as he sat on the black leather sofa.  
  
"Good," she smiled as she sat beside him.  
  
"So what do you think of the living room now?" Spike asked, as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.  
  
Buffy examined the room which had been previously empty but was now filled with furniture. Besides the new sofa they were sitting on there was a glass coffee table which a black panther as its base, a big screen tv, two white lamps with tables to place them on, and a black and white striped rug.  
  
"I like it. It's all black and white but at least I got to pick some of the stuff. Ooh, but next time we go shopping it should be for clothes. You really need some other colors in your wardrobe besides black." Buffy answered.  
  
"But I like black," Spike stated, clearly not liking Buffy's idea of change.  
  
"But blue makes you look really sexy."  
  
"Is that so?" Spike lifted his scarred eyebrow.  
  
Buffy nodded, feeling a blush coming to her cheeks, she reached for the popcorn.  
  
"Maybe I might have to do some changes in my wardrobe," Spike considered, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
After finishing a handful of popcorn Spike asked, "So what movie did you get?"  
  
"I got Titanic," she said, as she pulled out the video from its case. She had rented it yesterday and was waiting for tonight to watch it.  
  
"Bloody hell! Titanic, why that's a soddin' chick flick. I'm not watchin' it, I'm not some poncy git you know," Spike said as he crossed his arms in a petulant manner.  
  
"Well it's either Titanic or The Wedding Planner. Your pick," Buffy grinned at his scowl.  
  
"Fine Titanic, least it has some death in it." Spike said.  
  
Buffy punched him playfully. "Does everything have to have death or some form of violence for you to be happy?"  
  
"No, not really. There's other things that make me happy," He waggled his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
Buffy sighed and shook her head in mock annoyance. She put the video in the VCR and pushed play, then returned to her seat next to Spike. As the movie was beginning, Spike turned off the lights. During the movie, Buffy had snuggled closely to her boyfriend, his arm was draped around her shoulder pulling her closer to his chest.  
  
He kept his eyes on her most of the time rather than on the movie. He couldn't believe he was really with her, it seemed like it was a wonderful dream that he would wake up from any moment now to face reality. Whenever he kissed her, he knew it was real, the feel of her mouth on his and her heart beat racing was a sure sign that she was real, pure flesh and blood not some illusion.  
  
Just as the movie ended Buffy looked up and saw the a lone tear was about to make its way down his finely sculpted features but he quickly blinked it away. She smiled inwardly, the movie had made him sad. She, herself, had shed a few tears.  
  
Spike wiped away her tears with his free hand. " Don't tell me that movie has you cryin' your heart out? Haven't you seen it before?"  
  
"I have seen it before, but every time it makes me all weepy. Its sad." Buffy replied.  
  
Spike almost laughed in disbelief. His Slayer crying because of a soddin' movie. She had seen so much death in her life, but all it took to make her cry right now was a movie.  
  
" Don't you think its sad? Jack and Rose fall in love and they're not supposed to be together and there's that whole boat sinking thing a-and then they're in the freezing water and he dies. And they make that promise about never letting go and...." Buffy paused for a moment, realizing she was babbling. "Will you never let go? She asked, looking up at him intensely.  
  
Spike peered down at her, taking in her emerald orbs and realizing that she wasn't talking about the movie anymore.  
  
Several moments ticked by before he answered her. "I'll never let go. I'm yours as long as you let me be."  
  
Buffy felt her heart sing as he said those words. She reached forward and brought her lips down on his softly barely touching them, then began to prompt him for entrance to his mouth, which he readily agreed. Their tongues began to find along their way in each others mouth until they met in a familiar dance, which didn't seem to end.  
  
Buffy pulled away panting, and then captured his lips again in another passionate kiss.  
  
"So, uh," Buffy said, as she pulled away from him before either of them could take their make out session further. "I never really thanked you for the money that you gave me. I'm really grateful for it, but I don't deserve it."  
  
"You already thanked me, even if you didn't exactly use words. This.just being with you is enough thanks for me."  
  
Buffy loved it yet hated it when he spoke with such emotion because of what it made her want to do to him. It was such a temptation which was getting harder and harder to resist.  
  
"So is that the only reason you came to England?" Buffy asked, curiously trying to steer the conversation to a safe topic that wouldn't tempt her into kissing him and onto more things.  
  
"No, that's not the only reason. There's another one."  
  
"What's the other reason?"  
  
"Now, that's a surprise. I'll show you the reason soon," Spike promised as kissed her forehead.  
  
Buffy frowned. "I want to know now."  
  
"Sorry, love. You have to wait." 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except plot and characters that I created, which of course are the ones not on the show.  
  
Feedback: Oh come on review. It was such a disappointment that I did not receive any reviews for my last update. I've only received an email recently, many thanks to that person.  
  
Two days later, Buffy found out the other reason why Spike had wanted to come to England. Buffy glanced down at the pamphlet in her hand, remembering what had happened yesterday when Spike had revealed his little secret.  
  
She and Spike had been cuddling on his couch, when he had made his announcement.  
  
"So are you going to tell me now the other reason why you came to England?" Buffy whispered as she began to nibble his ear.  
  
Spike nodded, clearly being affected by her actions. "Won' t get nothing out of me though, if you continue with what you're doin'." Spike told her.  
  
Buffy stopped, resting her head on his chest, enjoying the feel on having him with her. She felt so natural being with him, it seemed unreal that they had never as close as they were now.  
  
"Right then. The other reason I came is to go to a football game final with good ol' Manchester United."  
  
Buffy stared at him disbelief. "Besides the whole money thing, you came for a lousy football game?"  
  
"S'not lousy. This country has got some of the best clubs in the world, I'll have you know. Nothin' like the teams your country has." Spike stated.  
  
"Whatever, the US does have good teams how about those Oak Raiders, uh, well I don't really know if that's there name, but it's something like that. Ooh, what about those Cowboys, they can rope circles around your whatever your team is called." Buffy remarked.  
  
Spike laughed. When he wouldn't stop laughing Buffy asked annoyed, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that you.." He laughed some more. "I'm sorry. I wasn't talking about American football, I was talkin' 'bout what you Americans know as, soccer."  
  
"Oh," was all Buffy could say. Then she added, " That's still lame. I can't believe you came all the way here for that."  
  
"What? Can't blame a bloke for comin'. It's been years since I've watched a good game on telly or live at the stadium. Good thing, this game's at night otherwise it would be a problem with my sun allergy and all. 'Sides, do you know how hard it is to get tickets? You're lucky that I had already gotten extra tickets, got 'em just in case, I'd encounter some old friends."  
  
"Lucky me," Buffy muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Damn right," Spike said, then tried to pull away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be all not trilled, but don't worry I want to be with you wherever it is you want to go or do," Buffy smiled at him.  
  
Buffy broke away from her thoughts and began to leaf through the pamphlet. "Old Trafford, known as the theater of dreams, is home to Manchester United," Buffy read to herself.  
  
Looking up, she glanced over at Spike who was talking to a short man with graying hair, they were in deep conversation. Both Spike and the man were wearing the Manchester United jersey. Spike was wearing it under his black duster, which he never seemed to go anywhere without it. The jersey was red with a Nike symbol on the left, the club sponsor's name, Vodafone, written in white letters across, and finally at the right the club logo.  
  
"Van Nistelrooy is such an ace player don't you agree?" She heard the man ask.  
  
"From what, I heard, I gather here he is. Haven't really paid attention to the games, been busy." Spike replied. The man nodded, but continued on the conversation. It was weird to see Spike have a normal conversation with a human about sports. Buffy noticed that know the North Stand of the stadium where they were sitting was beginning to fill. Pretty soon the stadium was filled with thousands of people. She was in a sea of endless red, that seemed to buzz with energy, tension was gathering as the crowd awaited the spectacle that they had come to see.  
  
Spike had finally stopped talking to the man and turned his attention towards her. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Didn't mean to ignore you love."  
  
"You didn't well," Buffy began but stopped as announcements were made through the intercom.  
  
Buffy sighed and awaited the start of the game. Once the game began Spike told her," There go those wankers. We're at up against Arsenal." The players were just entering the field.  
  
Buffy looked down at the field bored most of the time, and was surprised that Spike was completely into the game. Five minutes before half time, Thierry Henry, an Arsenal player, received a pass, turned around avoiding a defender and smashed the ball in the lower right corner of the net. The Arsenal fans erupted into a joyous frenzy, whilst the home fans jeered at them, making sure that their displeasure was known.  
  
"I'm going to going to the bathroom ok?" She told Spike, who nodded.  
  
"You sure, you know the way back."  
  
"Yeah, it's no big. I'll be right back," Buffy said, moving through the aisle.  
  
A/N: Too short, don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you review *hint-hint* it will persuade me to write faster. And of course do I even need to say that I don't own Man U or Arsenal. If I did I'd be filthy rich and would be able to take BTVS off Joss' hands for a reasonable price of course hehe. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Joss, UPN and ME are the owners. Nor do I own Manchester United or Arsenal or the players in those teams. If only I did, I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming.  
  
Feedback: Please review it's what keeps me writing. Thank you so much to all those reviewers, I love you guys.  
  
Buffy made her way through the row and ended up in the aisle, which was filled with many people trying to make their way out of there, to go to the restrooms or to buy something. The crowd jostled around her, as she tried to move forward she felt a shove, which caused her to stumble. Regaining her balance, she whirled around to see who had pushed her, but to her disappointment the person was no longer there. More people were coming up the stairs now. Sighing, she turned around to face the front but suddenly felt her senses start reacting. Vampires. She could sense them, she didn't know how many but they were there.  
  
"Just great," she murmured.  
  
How was she going to kill them in front of thousands of people? She couldn't do that, it would really freak people out. Attention was something she did not need at the moment, this was supposed to be another normal date. She glanced ahead trying to sense who among the crowd was a vamp. Sensing no vampires ahead of her, she turned and walked down the steps, passing through the forming line and stopped, looking out for any suspicious activity. A second later she spotted three guys in large coats approaching the barricade that separated the stadium seats from the pitch. She concentrated and sensed that they were vampires. She took off, half- walking half-running down the steps, but when she got there they had already managed to climb the fence. Securities were coming from opposite directions, quickly she managed to climb the fence, and landed neatly on her feet.  
  
She ran towards the south end of the field where the three vamps were heading. So much for the subtle approach, she thought, as she was running. Securities were chasing them, but the vampires had already managed to enter through the opening at the end of the field, which lead to the locker rooms. The crowd of fans were shouting and pointing, at the display of four people being chased by the securities.  
  
"Looks like we got a bunch of crazed fans tonight. Not quite unexpected though is it? Someone's bound to create quite a stir of things," The man Spike had come to know as Steve noted.  
  
Spike looked out across the field, but he could no longer see the fans, who had obviously gotten past the guards and had entered the locker room of the players.  
  
Buffy knocked a guard down as she entered the building. "Sorry," she yelled back, as she kept running. She had to stop guards, if she expected to get any chance of getting near the vamps. They didn't know what they were up against. Guns were not enough when dealing with the living undead. The vamps were still a small distance ahead and had made a turn entering a room, which had an open door. Buffy slipped in quietly, finding that the vamps were no where in sight. She heard some voices, and managed to see that this was where the Manchester United players, were stationed. She immediately dived to the floor and hid behind a large object, which she guessed was either the trash can or where the players placed their dirty clothes. 'At least, I'm not hiding inside it,' she thought, as she moved towards the edge of the object, trying to see what was going on.  
  
The vampires had not made any move as far as she could tell, and they weren't even near the players. "Let's go," she heard someone say, who she assumed was the coach, from the way he seemed to generate authority. From the way he was dressed, in a suit, you would not have been able to tell he was in charge of the team. The team stood up, and proceeded to leave the room, following their coach.  
  
Just as almost all the players had cleared out, only two remained. "Come on now, let's go. What are you waiting for?" Nistelrooy asked his blonde haired team mate.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be there in just a minute. Just need to check something," The other man replied.  
  
Nistelrooy nodded and left the room. The longish blond haired man reached for his cell phone in his bag, when three figures appeared from behind.  
  
"Hello mate," the taller of the three greeted him.  
  
The Manchester United player turned around and looked at them. "What are you doing 'ere? Where is security? Did security let you in?"  
  
"I'm your biggest fan," the dark haired one said. "How about an autograph? Please, David. I know all 'bout your career and I would really 'ppreciate it if you signed my.." he looked around and found a football (soccer ball) on the ground. "football."  
  
The player took out a pen from his bag. "I'll sign it, but I really have to go, so I'll get security to escort you out, alright?"  
  
"I don't think we'll be needing security to escort us," the shortest guy with red hair said.  
  
He laughed, and then his face along with that of his companions, shifted into that of a deformed human, with golden eyes. David stared at them in utter disgust. As they tried to approach him, he backed away, bumping into the nearby bench.  
  
"Your right, you won't be needing security to escort you out. You'll be needing the cleaning crew to sweep up your ashes." Buffy emerged from her hiding place, holding a stake.  
  
The vampires eyed the stake warily. "Who are you?" The tall guy asked.  
  
"I'm the Slayer nice to meet you. Let me introduce you to my pal Mr. Pointy, see he doesn't like it when vampires don't play nice with soccer players."  
  
" Footballers," the red haired one corrected her..  
  
"Well whatever, your still not playing nice," She mule kicked the closest vampire, the red haired one, and then proceeded to punch the taller vampire.  
  
In less than a minute she had taken care of the tall vamp. Next, she grabbed one of the balls on the ground and hit the dark haired vamp with it. "Think fast," she yelled, as the ball hit the vampire, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Buffy turned quickly, landing a punch at the red haired vamp's face. Growling, the vamp raised his arms and grabbed her hands, twisting them behind her back. She struggled against the vampires hold, and broke free seconds later, only to receive a kick to the head that sent her smashing into the bench, where the Man U player was still seated. He moved out of the way before she could crash into him.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, standing up.  
  
She grabbed a towel from the bench and threw at the charging vampire. The vampire froze in confusion and tried to pull the towel away from his face. Buffy drove her stake, into the vamp's heart, causing him to explode into a cloud of ashes. She walked over to the last vamp, who was just about to get up, apparently she had thrown the ball so hard it had almost knocked him out completely. She kicked him as he tried to scramble up, sending him to the floor again. He too was dust a moment later.  
  
She dusted her hands off and placed her stake inside her jacket. She walked over to the player who was sitting on the bench, amazed at what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Are you okay Mr. Uh, was it David?" Buffy asked.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, it's David Beckham. A-and I'm fine thank you, at least I think I am. I.. Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Oh, it was no big. Well, I better go. I think the game started already." Buffy said, heading for the door. "And I think they need you."  
  
"Wait, here." He grabbed the football and his pen. Once he finished signing it, he gave it to Buffy. "It's the only thanks I can give you now. Maybe later, I'll give you something more as a reward."  
  
Buffy raised her hand, as if to stop him. "It's okay, really. I think the best thanks would be for you to get out there and win the game." Buffy said, looking at the signature on the shiny surface of the ball.  
  
A guard appeared at the door, with his gun raised. "Miss, you'll have to come with us." Several more guards came from behind him.  
  
"It's okay," David told the guards. "I owe so much to this young lady. Just let her return to her seat and let her watch the game."  
  
The guards seemed hesitant, but then followed orders, after David gave them an explanation, with help from Buffy to make it seem plausible of what had occurred.. Of course, David wasn't actually aware at what exactly had he just witnessed. The guards escorted her to her seat, through the proper way, not through the way she had used.  
  
Buffy quickly made her way through the row, and sat next to her boyfriend.  
  
"What took you so long?" Spike asked. "Got lost on the way to the loo?"  
  
"No, it's just that I had had to make a little detour." She watched him curiously.  
  
Hadn't he seen her chasing after the those guys across the field? She was guessing that he hadn't.  
  
"To the gift shop?" Spike asked, nodding to the ball she held in her hands.  
  
"Oh this, it's a little souvenir from said detour. I'll explain it later. So what about the game?" Buffy asked.  
  
"There's been a delay. Don't know why, something 'bout Beckham being in the locker room. Somethin' must be wrong or why isn't he down 'ere? Hope he isn't hurt, the game's not over yet."  
  
"Ooh look the game's starting. And see there's Beckham," Buffy pointed to the field, where the players were gathering. The number seven, Beckham, had just touched the ball, passing it to one of his team mates to start the game.  
  
"You know who Beckham is?" Spike asked incredulous.  
  
"Well sort of, see.."  
  
"You know him 'cause of Dawn right? She used to like the Spice girls didn't she? I think she told me 'bout it one time. Anyway, Beckham's the husband of that well dressed one, Victoria."  
  
"I know her. That's her husband? Who knew?" Spike looked at her confused. Before he could ask any questions she added. "Um, I'll explain later k?"  
  
Spike turned his attention to the game, and so did Buffy, who was trying to enjoy it, after dealing with Slayery stuff.  
  
Twenty minutes of the game had gone by, when the referee called a foul, and a free kick was awarded to Manchester United. Beckham received the ball from an Arsenal player and placed it on the ground, readying himself to kick the ball. The home fans cheered. The referee rang his whistle, and Beckham kicked the ball, which curved over the barrier of players standing in front of the goal, and entered the goal through the left side. The keeper barely touched it as it grazed his fingers lightly before it went pass him, it wasn't enough to stop the ball and he fell on the ground empty handed, with the ball behind him in the net.  
  
The crowd was suddenly alive, cheering and applauding, at their team. Spike jumped from his seat, along with Steve and the rest of the crowd, applauding furiously and grinning madly.  
  
"Good ol' Beckham, I knew he'd score." Steve said.  
  
" 'Course he would. He's only the best free kick taker in the world," Spike said.  
  
The game was played fast but no goals would come, the crowd was not happy. The air was thick with tension, that so much a wrong comment, arguments would break lose amongst some fans. With only five minutes left before regular game time ended, Manchester United took control of the ball. On the eighty-ninth minute, the crowd erupted into a fit, completely filled with glory. Paul Scholes had scored the winning goal, in a goal set up by Beckham. The players raced towards the sidelines hugging the bench players and coach. Confetti, streamers, and balloons rained down on the grounds, showering the players.  
  
Later on Buffy was opening her hotel room door, while Spike was examining the ball she had received from Beckham.  
  
"This is a replica ball with Becks' signature isn't it?" Spike asked, as he noticed the player's signature on the ball.  
  
Buffy opened the door and turned to him. "No, it's actually his real signature." Buffy quickly explained the events that occurred. Spike stared at the ball, amazed like a little boy who had just received something from Christmas or something from a favorite band.  
  
"T-t-his is an actual autographed ball by David Beckham?" Spike asked  
  
Buffy nodded. His eyes were still glued to the ball. Buffy almost burst out laughing but managed to control it.  
  
"You could have it if you want," Buffy offered.  
  
Spike's eyes seemed to have lit up in that moment. "Really? You'd actually give it to me?" Then as if catching himself, he added. "Not that I'd want it of course, it's just a ball and besides you deserve it after saving his skin. After all Man U wouldn't have won the tile if it weren't for you keeping Becks from being vamp food."  
  
"No, I couldn't keep it after all I just couldn't appreciate it as much as you would." Buffy replied.  
  
"What are you talkin' 'bout?"  
  
"I know you want it, just keep it."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. Gentle at first, then it turned into a passionate burning kiss. Dropping the ball, he placed one of his arms on the small of her back, while the other one was smashing her mouth even more closer to his. She whimpered as he pulled away only for an instant until she regained her breath, then he immediately claimed her mouth, causing her to moan. After a few minutes of fleeting touches, moans, and kisses, Spike managed to kick the ball in the room and pull Buffy alongside him, closing the door behind him.  
  
A/N: Well Cordelia-lolly since I can't give you Becks, this is the best I can do. Yeah I know not good enough, but oh well. I know that Beckham is no longer at Manchester United, but he is in my story. I would have liked it better if he stayed at Man U, but either way lol I'm not a fan of either team. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS unfortunately. Joss, UPN, and ME are the owners. I just borrow them for fun in my stories.  
  
Feedback: Come on review! Reviews are a good present for Christmas. *hint- hint*  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped into a familiar cool embrace. A smile appeared on her face at the memory of last nights events entered her mind. She always knew that they wouldn't be able to last long before they would end up in bed. But this time the sex was different than before when she had been using him. This time it wasn't rough or hurried. It still contained the same passion though but this time it was about the feelings they had for each other. To put it simply, it was the first time they had made love.  
  
Buffy turned carefully to face her sleeping lover. She watched as he slept, peacefully by the look of his face. She wasn't even sure that he was asleep. Him being a vampire and all made it hard to tell when he was sleeping since he didn't even need to breathe. She studied his face in wonder, noticing for the first time how sexy he looked when he was asleep. His well sculpted face and chest reminded her of a statue. His marble coloring only added to his semblance to a work of art. Her eyes immediately closed as she felt him stir a little. She didn't open her eyes, embarrassed that Spike would know that she had been awake all this time. Eventually she fell asleep again.  
  
Buffy blinked as she awoke. She turned slightly and found herself staring into the cerulean pools of her lover.  
  
"Mornin' luv," Spike greeted as he regarded her.  
  
"Morning," she greeted back.  
  
They stayed silent for a few moments.  
  
"Good to see you aren't runnin' off."" Spike noted.  
  
Buffy looked at him surprised. "Did you think I was going to leave?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Wouldn't be surprised if you did. Nothing stopped you before." "That was in the past. I thought we were over it. Everything is different now, we're different. Last night was different too." She stared at him, hoping that her words were getting through to him.  
  
Spike sighed. " It's just these past couple of days have been almost like dream. 'm finding it hard to believe this is actually happening."  
  
"Well, you better believe it. This is happening between you and me. It's real. And besides this is my hotel room, I'm not leaving it, at least for now." She grinned.  
  
Spike stared at the woman he loved. Happiness flooded through him at her words. She really wanted him in her life. Even if it wasn't love, he knew she felt something for him and for now that was enough. "And why aren't you leaving right now eh?" Spike asked, smirking.  
  
"Well, I thinking I still have some things to do here." Buffy said slyly. "Maybe you could help?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure.." Spike said.  
  
Buffy reached forward and pulled Spike towards her. She immediately found her way into Spike's mouth. She pulled away breathless, but as soon as she regained her breath, she began to nuzzle his neck. Spike moaned at the contact and soon flipped their positions, effectively pinning her down on the bed. He grinned wickedly as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and bare shoulders.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Buffy smiled at her lover, as they walked down the street, after eating dinner at a small restaurant. Spike wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. As they rounded the corner, a familiar face appeared.  
  
"Hullo, Buffy." Matt smiled.  
  
Buffy looked surprised then said, "Hi, Matt. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks and what about you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
Spike glared at the young man before him. Buffy knew him? Who the hell was this wanker? He lifted an eyebrow at Buffy before returning his gaze on the young man.  
  
"Who are you?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Oh, I'm Matt Clarkson. Pardon me. And who may I ask are you?"  
  
"I'm Spike. Buffy's boyfriend." Spike said with a grin.  
  
Matt seemed surprised but quickly composed himself. "I see. So this is whom you've come to visit. Nice to meet you. We'll I'll be off, I've got to get to bed early." Matt said as he waved.  
  
"Who the hell was that wanker?" Spike demanded as soon as he was out of earshot..  
  
"He was just a friend. He was my taxi driver and why I'm even explaining this to you? Are you jealous?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Me? Jealous? Please."  
  
"You are jealous," accused Buffy, grinning.  
  
Spike ignored her and looked across the street.  
  
"Spike, you don't have to be jealous. You're the only guy I want to be with. Besides I l-love you," Buffy said. There she said it and she meant it. She had finally realized that what she felt for him was more that just feelings, it was love.  
  
Spike looked at her with shocked filled eyes. "What did you, luv?"  
  
"I love you," she repeated, smiling at him.  
  
Slowly, a wide smile appeared on his face as he bent down to kiss her, passionately. 


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Joss and co. are the owners, which really sucks. I just borrow them for a bit of fun.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers that have reviewed my story. You guys have been great and I hope you will enjoy this final chapter. Yeah, this is the end. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys will check out some of my other stories.  
  
The sun was dipping below the horizon, casting its final yellow-orange glow on the earth. Fluffy, white clouds were scattered across the sky, glowing like the sun. It was a beautiful image. Buffy looked up from the picture of the post card she had received from Dawn, who was now in her freshman year of college. Buffy was glad that her sister was doing fine in school and had a nice boyfriend named Rick.  
  
She leaned back, against the comfortable leather chair, that she was sitting in. Several picture frames on the wall caught her eye. She smiled as she remembered the events that had occurred in her life, these past three years. After her reunion with Spike in Manchester, they had returned to Sunnydale. They had been greeted by Dawn and Willow, who had already arrived days earlier from Sweden, with many hugs and smiles. Kennedy on the other hand just offered a simple congratulations to them.  
  
After a year of being with Spike, he had asked for her hand in marriage, something that Buffy had never expected to hear from him. Of course she agreed, she loved him so much and she knew he was the right man for her. The wedding had been simple, but really beautiful. They're only guests were the Scooby gang. Xander and Giles along with Angel had finally accepted their relationship and were present at the wedding.. After the wedding, Buffy and Spike had gone all over Europe and Asia for a long honeymoon. They settled in Manchester, which was alright with Buffy.  
  
She suddenly felt a chill from the open windows and went over to close them. She stood there for a few moments, thinking. She didn't turn when she heard the door creak open, rather she waited until she felt cool arms around her waist. She smiled as she felt his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Whatcha doin' love?" Spike murmured.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." Buffy leaned against her husband's frame.  
  
"About?" He prompted.  
  
"Us." She felt him tense slightly. She turned, facing him but still in his embrace. "These past couple of years have been great. I never thought I would have a chance to live a somewhat normal life. But I have. And I'm glad to be with you. I love you remember?" She smiled. " And I always will."  
  
Spike gave her a teasing look. "I love you too. But I don't think you haven't shown me how much you love me in the last couple of hours."  
  
"Really?" Buffy said in mock surprise. "Maybe I should remind you."  
  
"I think you should," Spike said, lowering his head to meet her lips.  
  
Buffy moved closer, but just as their lips grazed lightly she pulled away. "Come and get me." She quickly fled out of the room.  
  
Spike groaned. "Bloody 'ell."  
  
The End folks. Thanks again for your support. Not exactly a great ending but hopefully it will do. 


End file.
